Her Haunted Past
by Miss E Charlotte
Summary: Part 1 of the Chloe Saga. The brothers take a quick trip to Vegas. Dean gets a surprise the next morning when he finds himself in bed with a girl named Chloe. When she finds out what they do, she asked them for help to solve her parent's death.
1. Chapter 1

_a/n-this is not a new chapter, i just made some changes, added a few things and re-posted it one chapter at a time. I apologize for any confusion._

**Chapter 1**

"I think we should go to Vegas" Dean said to his brother Sam while driving down the road in his 67' Impala. They had just finished a hectic case and were ready for a little downtime until the next case.

Sam looked over at his brother and said,"Dean this is our first night off in years. I think we should just get a hotel somewhere and sleep."

"You can sleep in Vegas. Come on man, i always wanted to go and here's our chance. Plus we're not that far from there."

"Ok fine, we'll go to Vegas." Sam said with a sigh.

"Alright Sammy. We're going to have a blast, wait and see." Dean said, as he turned up the radio.

Sam shook his head and laughed at his brother. _'This should be a good trip.' _He thought to himself with smile.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

A couple of hours later, the brothers rolled into Vegas. They were both in awe at all the lights and sounds while driving down the strip, everywhere they looked they saw wedding chapels, casinos, hotels, restaurants and so on.

"Wow, this place is great." Sam said, as he looked out the passenger side window.

"Yeah man, time to party." Dean said with a grin.

"Maybe for you, I'm going to sleep. Speaking of which where are we staying?" Sam asked.

"How about there?" Dean asked while pointing to the Palms Hotel.

"Looks expensive."

"Come on man. Who knows how many days we are going to have off so let's go big."

"Fine,let's go there." Sam said

Around thirty minutes later, they were both standing in their room. The room was very simple, with a small bedroom with two twin beds, a bathroom, small kitchen and a small living room that overlooked Vegas.

"Not bad" Dean said while looking around the bedroom.

"Yeah, it's a lot better than the ones we usually stay in." Sam said

Dean laid his bag down on one of the two twin beds then said."Alright man let's go."

"Go where?" Sam asked

"To the bar. Do some drinking and maybe a little gambling." Dean said while rubbing his hands together, he looked as happy as a kid in a candy store.

"Dude, i was serious when i said i was going to sleep." Sam said, as he laid down on his bed.

"Fine be a party pooper. Don't wait up." Dean said, as he walked out of the bedroom then left the hotel room.

Dean made his way to the bank of elevators and went down to the lobby. When he exited the elevator, he immediately walked over to the hotel bar. After taking a quick glance around the room, he walked up to the bar and leaned against the counter as he waited for the bartender to walk over to him.

"What can i get you?" The bartender asked.

"I'll take a beer." Dean told him.

Within a few minutes, the bartender sat down a bottle of beer in front of Dean then walked off to help another customer.

Dean picked up the beer and took a long swig of the beer as he glanced around the room again. It was a nice size bar with tables all around the bar and against the wall.

At the moment the bar was pretty busy, as far as Dean could see there was no table available. Every table was taken by either a group of people or a couple on a date, every table that is except for one. There was one table in the back that was occupied by a beautiful brunette girl sitting alone as she sip a beer and looked down at the table, as if deep in thought.

He slowly walked toward the back of the room and walked over to her table.

"Hey, mind if i join you?" He asked, as he stood behind the chair that was across from her.

She looked up at him and he noticed, she was even more beautiful up close. She looked to be around 5'5, slim and tanned with long curly brown hair and icy blue eyes.

_"Not bad, not bad at all."_ He thought to himself.

"Sure" She said with a smile.

"Name's Dean." He said, as he held his hand out toward her.

"I'm Chloe." She said, as she shook his hand and smiled.

_"I think my night just got better."_ He thought to himself, as he sat down in the chair across from her.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

The next morning, Dean stretched his arms over his head then rolled from his back over to his side. When Chloe felt movement beside her, she cracked a eye open and came face to face with Dean.

_"Cute". _She thought to herself with a small smile. She closed her eye and sighed, waiting for sleep to come again.

Suddenly realizing some guy was in her bed, she snapped both eyes open and screamed out loud.

Hearing the scream, Dean jumped awake and tried to get out of bed as fast as he could, unfortunately he got tangled up in the sheets and fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"What the hell?" He asked angrily.

She looked down at him on the floor and noticed all he had on were a pair of black boxers, she quickly looked under the sheet and saw all she had on were a pair of dark pink panties.

She quickly pulled the sheet up to cover herself before asking," we didn't...ya know, did we?"

Dean looked up from the floor and grinned then said,"yeah we did."

"Oh god." She groaned as she pulled the sheet tighter against her body then added,"how did this happen? All i remember was drinking with you at the bar."

"Well, we must have had A LOT to drink." He said with a laugh.

"This isn't funny. I don't do this. I don't get drunk and jump into bed with strange men." She said, as she covered up her face in shame with her hands.

He looked up at her and become confused when he noticed a ring on her ring finger. "What's that?" He asked her.

"What?" She asked.

"On your finger." He said, as he pointed at her left hand.

She looked down at her hand and saw a sliver wedding band then looked at him with a confused look. She looked over at his hand and noticed he had a matching silver band on his finger too.

"You have one too." She stated then added,"you don't think we...? No, we couldn't have."

He looked over at the bedside table and noticed a sheet of paper. He reached over and grabbed the paper and took a closer look, he realized it was a marriage license with his and her name on it.

He held up the sheet of paper to show her before saying,"yeah, looks like we did."

"Oh crap." She mumbled, as she grabbed the piece of paper out of his hand to read it.

While she read, Dean's cell phone begin to ring. He jumped up off the floor and grabbed his pants from the floor then grabbed his phone out of the front pocket.

"Dude, where the hell are you?" Sam asked, as soon as Dean answered the phone.

"I have no idea." Dean mumbled, as he glanced around fancy room. He knew he was in her room, he just didn't know where the room was.

"What? Did something grab you? Are you ok? Is it a demon? A ghost? What?" Sam asked quickly, never taking a pause in between the questions.

"No, something worse." Dean said quietly

"What?" Sam asked, getting worried.

"My wife."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Thanks for reading the first chapter in the first Chloe story. I feel like my stories have gotten a little better since i first wrote this so i wanted to reread it, make a few changes and re-post it. Hopefully it will make this story even better. _


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n-this is not a new chapter, i just made some changes, added a few things and re-posted it one chapter at a time. I apologize for any confusion._

**Chapter 2**

After telling Sam what happened and what room they were in Dean got off the phone and turned to look at Chloe before saying,"you might want to get dressed. My brother will be here soon."

"Ok, thanks." She mumbled, as she carefully climbed out of bed while holding the sheet against her body.

A few minutes later, they were both dressed and waiting for Sam, they didn't have to wait long before there was a knock at the door.

Dean walked over to the door and opened it, then stepped aside for Sam to walk inside the room.

"Hey." Sam mumbled to his brother before turning to look at Chloe. He had to admit to himself, she seemed like a sweet girl and not what he expected.

"Hey I'm Sam. I guess this makes me your brother-in-law." He said, as he shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Chloe James or i guess Winchester." She says with a small laugh.

"Do you mind if i talk to Dean for a minute?" He asked her.

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to go take a shower." She said, as she grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

Sam waited till the door closed before turning to his brother and asking,"what the hell Dean? How did this happen?"

Dean shrugged before saying,"I don't know. I met her in the bar downstairs. We had a lot to drink then we woke up in bed together with wedding rings on and a marriage license on the table."

"What the hell are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I guess get a lawyer?"

"We don't have time for that. That's another reason i was calling you this morning. I found a case for us, it's in Kentucky." Sam said.

"What? What am i going to be about Chloe then? I guess the annulled will have to wait."

"I guess maybe we could take her with us then find a lawyer there."

"So what is the case about?" Dean asked.

"A group of teens were hanging out in the middle of some woods drinking till they were attacked by something that came out of the woods. Three of the teens died and two were injured. The police are saying it was wild dogs but the teens are saying it was people."

"Maybe werewolves?" Dean asked.

"That's what I'm thinking. But we'll know more when we get there and talk to them."

Before Dean could say anything, Chloe walked out of the bathroom.

She laid her dirty clothes beside her bag then walked up to the brothers,"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt."

"It's ok." They said.

"Listen, i was thinking while i was in the shower. We need to go and get this marriage annulled as soon as possible."

"There's just one small problem. I need to leave town." Dean told her.

"What? Now?" She asked.

"Yeah. We got to go help a um...a friend. In Kentucky."

"No, we need to get this taken care of first." She argued.

"Sorry babe. This can wait, Kentucky can't." Dean said to her, then looked at his brother and added,"come on Sammy. Let's go."

"Wait, Dean you can't leave. What am i suppose to do about this?" She asked, as she lightly grabbed his arm to keep him from walking away.

"Well, we had a idea." Sam said looking at her.

"What?"

"You could come with us. Then when we get to Kentucky you two can find a lawyer." Sam suggested.

_"Should i go?"_ She thought to herself_,"I don't know why but i feel like i can trust them, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea ."_

"Alright. Let's go guys." She said with a smile.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Everyone rushed to get their things together and to check out of the hotel. After dropping Chloe's rental car off at the rental place they hit the road. Dean drove halfway there before he got tired. They made a quick stop to eat and fill up the car then Sam drove the rest of the way. A day and half later, they pulled into Kentucky. Sam pulled into the first hotel parking lot he came across. After getting a room and parking in front of their room he shook his brother awake.

"What?" Dean asked not opening his eyes.

"We're here." Sam said

Finally opening his eyes, Dean looked around outside then he looked in the backseat and saw Chloe stretched out across the seat sleeping.

Sam turned around to see what his brother was looking at.

"I hate to wake her up. She looks so peaceful" Sam said with a smile.

"Screw that. She's been sleeping the whole time." Dean said to him, then called out,"Yo Chloe, time to get up."

"Huh? What?" She asked, as she quickly sat up, almost hitting her head.

"We're here. Get up." Dean mumbled.

They all get out of the car and grab their bags out of the trunk. They walked into the room with Dean leading the way.

"Wow this place is a dive." Chloe mumbled, as she walked inside the room after Dean.

"Sorry it's not up to your standards princess." Dean snapped.

Chloe rolled her eyes and decided to ignore his comment. She pointed to the bed closest to the door and said,"I guess I'll take this bed."

"Too late. That's my bed." Dean announced.

"What? I just called it." She argued.

"Yeah but my bag's on it." Dean said.

"Who made up that rule?" She asked.

"I did. Oh and look Sam's bag is on the other bed. Guess that means you get the couch." Dean said with a smirk on his face.

"That's what you think." She said, as she sat her bag beside Sam's bag then added,"I will sleep in Sam's bed."

"Is that ok?" She asked while looking at Sam.

"Yeah, i don't care" He answered with a shrug.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower." Dean said, as he headed toward the bathroom.

Chloe quickly grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom. She slammed the door in Dean's face and locked it.

"Sorry i was here first, those are the rules." She said the last part in a sing song voice.

Dean slammed both hands on either side of the door before yelling out,"Damn it Chloe."

All he heard was her laughing on the other side as he walked back over to his bed.

He looked over at Sam when he heard him laughing," what are you laughing at?"

"Trouble in paradise already?" Sam asked with a serious face then started laughing again.

"Shut up Sammy."

"Dude, what the hell is your problem? You have been in a bad mood since we left Vegas." Sam asked.

"Nothing." He said, as he grabbed his car keys off the table by the bed.

"Where you going?"

"I'm going out. Be back later." Dean said, slamming the door as he left the room.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Around fifteen minutes later, Chloe walked out of the bathroom and over to her bag. She laid her dirty clothes down then looked room.

"Where's Dean?" She asked.

"I don't know, he stormed out of here after you went to the bathroom." Sam said.

"I didn't mean to make him mad. I was just kidding around."

"I don't think that is it. He has been in a mood since we left."

"Do you think it's cause I'm here?" She asked.

"I don't think so, but who knows." He said shrugging.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"For what?"

"For causing problems."

"Hey, you didn't do anything. Dean is just...he's just pmsing or something." Sam said laughing.

"You sure?" She asked

"I'm sure. Whatever is wrong with him, he will get over it."

"Thanks Sammy." She said, as she threw her arms around him and gave him a quick hug.

"It's Sam."

"Whatever you say Sammy." She said laughing, then asked,"so what should we do now?"

He shrugged then said,"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I'm getting a little hungry." She said, as she rubbed her stomach.

He laughed then said,"okay. Well when i pulled in here i noticed a diner down the road. It's not far we could walk to it."

"Alright let's go" She said, as she grabbed her white purse and walked to the door.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

A few minutes later, they walked into the diner and sat down at a table across from each other. The diner was set up as a old 50's style diner. It had black and white checkered floors, red tables and booths. There was a long white counter with red bar stools. Other than two old men sitting at the counter drinking coffee there were no other customers in the diner. A blond headed waitress walked up to them with a pad and pen.

"Can i help you?" She asked smiling at Sam.

Sam blushed and looked down at the menu,"Um yeah i will take a plain hamburger and fries with a coke."

"Anything else?" She asked, as she leaned toward him, showing him her breast.

"Yeah whatever she wants." He said, as he pointed to Chloe.

The waitress turned toward Chloe as if seeing her for the first time. She sighed then asked,"what you want?"

"Okay...i will take a double cheeseburger and fries with a sweet tea." Chloe said with a smile.

After the waitress walked off, Chloe started laughing then said,"our waitress seems to like you."

Sam laughed,"yeah i noticed. It was kind of hard not to notice with her breast in my face,"

"I'm sure you get hit on a lot thought right?" She asked.

"Why would you say that?"

"Cause your a nice looking guy. Girls like that ya know?" She said with a laugh.

"Yeah maybe, but i don't do anything about it. I'm not like Dean. I can't do one night stands."

"So that's what i am right? A one night stand?" She asked softly.

"No, Chloe that's not what i meant."

Before Sam could say anything else the waitress came by to set down the drinks then walked off. Chloe decided it was a good time to change the subject.

"So did you call your friend?" She asked.

"What friend?" Sam asked confused.

"Your friend. The one we come here for you and Dean to help."

"Oh yeah. That friend. Yeah i called him while you were in the shower. We're going to meet with him tomorrow." He said, hoping his lie sounded convincing.

"What were you in Vegas for?" He asked, changing the subject before she could ask anything else.

"My grandma recently passed. She was the last family i had so with her gone i decided to travel and Vegas was my first stop."

"I'm sorry about your grandma." He said sadly.

"Thanks." She said softly.

The waitress walked back up with their food. After she sat down the food she looked at Sam and smiled,"anything else?"

"Actually can we got another double cheeseburger and fries to go?" Chloe asked her.

She looked at Chloe and rolled her eyes. "Sure." She mumbled then walked off.

"How hungry are you?" Sam asked laughing.

"That's not for me. I figured we can take Dean something back to eat."

"That's really nice."

"Thanks i try." She said laughing.

"Yummy. This looks so good." She said, as she picked up the burger from her plate.

She took a big bite then groaned,"oh man, that's tasty.

Sam gave her a weird look while eating a french fry.

"What?" She asked with her mouth full.

"You are just as bad as Dean." He said with a laugh.

She laughed and rolled her eyes,"oh whatever, i can't help the food is good."

After they finished eating Sam went to the bathroom while Chloe went up to the counter to pay and grab Dean's food. When the waitress saw her at the register she rolled her eyes and walked over.

"Is my order ready?" Chloe asked.

"uh huh." The waitress mumbled, as she walked off to grab her order.

"Okay" Chloe said quietly, as she glanced around. She noticed a pie on the counter with a clear cover on top,"can i get a slice of pie to go too?"

"Whatever." The waitress said,as she rang Chloe up.

After paying for the food Chloe handed her $50 bill and said,"here's your tip."

The waitress looked at her stunned,"what?"

Chloe leaned in close to the waitress and said,"here's another tip. There's no need to be a bitch to me. I'm not with him,I'm married to his brother." she held up her hand to show her the wedding ring.

The waitress started stuttering,"I-I...I-I'm sor..."

Chloe cut her off,"It's ok. Don't apologize. I probably would have done the same." She said laughing.

"Thanks." The waitress said.

Chloe smiled,"No problem."

About that time Sam walked out of the bathroom. Chloe grabbed the food and walked over to him.

"You ready?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I'll just go pay for the food then we can leave."

"I already did that and gave the waitress a $50 tip." Chloe said, as she walked out the door.

"What? Why did you tip her? She was rude to you." He asked, as he followed her outside.

"I understand why she was acting that way. She thought you were cute and tried to hit on you. You were ignoring her and so she thought i was with you therefore she was jealous of me and was being rude. Plus who knows maybe she was having a bad day. The money might make her day better." She explained.

"Wow" Sam said

"What?"

"You are too nice. Most people wouldn't leave a tip but not you. Plus Dean was being a jerk to you earlier but you still think to take him food. Honestly i wouldn't take him anything, i would make him get his own." Sam said laughing

She laughed back and shrugged,"I guess it's just the way i was raised, treat others the way you want to be treated. But don't get me wrong i can be mean if i have to."

"Well you don't have to worry about anyone being mean to you. If they try something i will beat them up for you." He said laughing

"Aw thanks, you are my hero." She said laughing back and wrapping one arm around his back.

"Anytime girl." He said,as he laid his arm across her shoulders.

A few minutes later, they made it back to the motel and saw the impala in the parking lot. Sam opened the door and let Chloe go in first then he walked in behind her.

"Where have you two been?" Dean asked, as soon as they walked in. He was sitting in his bed in lounge pants and a t-shirt with his head still wet from his recent shower.

"We walked down to the diner for something to eat." Chloe answered.

"We had to walk cause some jerk had the car." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Oh well." Dean said with a shrug.

"Where did you go?" Sam asked him.

"Out."

Sam scoffed at his brother and walked to the bathroom,"I'm going to take a shower. Be in a better mood when i get out."

"I don't know what you are talking about,my mood's ok Sammy." He said with a smirk on his face.

Sam rolled his eyes and slammed the bathroom door.

Chloe walked over to Dean and handed him the bag with the food in it.

"What's this?" He asked

"I thought you might be hungry so i brought you some food. The big box is a double cheeseburger and fries. The smaller box is a piece of pie to apologize for earlier. I was just kidding around."

"Thanks, no need to apologize though. I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier, i was just tired from the long drive."

"Don't worry about it." She said with a smile, then asked,"can i sit with you and watch TV?"

"Sure. Have a seat." He said, as he patted the bed beside him.

"Yay!" She squealed then jumped onto the bed and sat beside him.

Dean laughed at her and shook his head.

After she got comfortable on the bed, she grabbed the remote and started changing channels.

"Hey, i was watching that." Dean yelled.

"You eat and i will be in charge of the TV." She said to him.

She keep changing channels till she came across a old episode of south park.

"I love this episode. It's so funny." She said, as she laid the remote down and leaning into Dean.

Dean threw a arm around her shoulders and leaned them back against the pillows and headboard.

He looked down at the top of her head and cleared his throat,"you know i was just kidding earlier right?"

She looked up at him and asked,"about what?"

"About the bed. You can sleep in it if you want, with me i mean."

She smiled then said,"it's ok, i don't mind sharing with Sammy. I understand you want to sleep alone."

"Yeah that's fine. Whatever." He mumbled, as he moved his arm from her shoulders and got up off the bed.

"Where you going? It's getting to the good part." She said, as he pointed to the TV.

"I'm going to eat over here." He said, as he walked over to the small table and two chairs.

"Okay" She said sadly before laying out on the bed on her stomach.

That's how Sam found them minutes later when he got out of the shower. He grabbed his laptop and sat in the other chair across from Dean. After getting his computer loaded up he started on researching. Every so often he will look up from the laptop to look at Dean and Chloe. He noticed they would check each other out when the other one was not looking.

_"Very interesting." _Sam thought to himself_,"that explains Dean's bad mood. Maybe he is jealous? Time to test that theory."_

Sam shut his computer down then looked at Chloe and asked,"you ready to go to bed girl?"

"Sure." She said, as she got off of Dean's bed then laid down in Sam's bed.

"You ready for bed too, so i can turn the lights off?" Sam asked his brother.

"Yeah whatever." Dean mumbled, as he stood up from the table.

After everyone was in bed, Sam turned off the lights than laid down beside Chloe.

A few minutes later Chloe yelled out,"quit hogging the bed Sam."

"I'm not." He argued.

"Yes you are, you're all over me. Move over." She said, as she shoved him.

"Don't push me girl or else." he said laughing

"Or else what?"

"Or else this." He said before tickling her.

"No. Stop!" She yelled and laughed.

Dean sighed loudly then yelled,"both of you stop. Damn why don't you two just get a room or something?"

"We are in a room Dean." Sam said with a smile.

"Whatever, just shut up." Dean said before rolling over with his back toward them.

Sam chuckled quietly to himself before rolling over,_"oh yeah, he's definitely jealous."_

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-here's chapter two, hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n-this is not a new chapter, i just made some changes, added a few things and re-posted it one chapter at a time. I apologize for any confusion._

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Chloe was sleeping soundly until she heard a door slam shut. She leaned up a little and saw Sam standing in the middle of the room with his hand on his hips and looking angrily at the door. She sat up in bed and looked at Sam.

"What's going on?" She asked with a yawn.

"Hey,sorry we woke you up."

"It's fine. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Dean is just...he's.."

"Still pmsing?" She asked with a laugh.

"Yeah." He said, as he ran his hand over his head.

"I hate to leave you alone, but Dean is waiting in the car. You need me to bring you anything back?"

"Yes. I have to have cereal in the morning."

"Why am i not surprised," He said with a laugh, then asked,"what kind do you like?"

"Any sugary kid kind."

"Alright, we'll bring you some back."

"Ok. I'm going back to sleep."

"Ok, see you later girl." He said, as he walked out of the door.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

"What took you so long?" Dean asked as soon as Sam sat down in the car.

"Chloe woke up. I talked to her for a little bit."

"Had to get a bye kiss huh?" Dean asked bitterly.

"What? Why are you so jealous?"

"I'm not jealous."

"You're acting jealous. I'm not interested in Chloe."

"It seems like you are. You were hugging up to her last night."

"Is that what you're problem is this morning?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer.

"No. I'm just thinking about the case."

"Uh huh sure Dean. Whatever you say."

"Shut up Sammy."

A few minutes later, they pulled up in front of Ava's house, one of the injured teens.

The brothers walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell, within seconds teenage blond girl answered the door.

"Is your name Ava?" Sam asked.

"Yes." She answered quietly.

"My name's Officer Martin and this is Officer Smitty we were just assigned your case. We would like to ask you a few question." Sam said, as they both showed her their badge.

"Okay." She said.

"We would also like to talk to your friend." Dean said.

"Abby?" She asked

"Yes, Abby." Sam said

"Ok I'll go call her. Come on in." She said, as she stepped aside and opened the door up wider, inviting them in.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

About thirty minutes, they left Ava's house. According to Ava and Abby, they were out in the woods with their boyfriends Luke and Ben as well as Ava's older brother Alex. They were all drinking and having a good time until two other boys jumped out of the woods and came toward them. The boys told the girls to run for help while they took care of two other boys. The girls ran and could hear their boyfriends and brother screaming behind them. The next thing they knew they were both attacked from behind and blacked out. When they woke up they were in a hospital and the boys were dead. They tried to tell the cops it was two boys with sharp teeth and claws but the cops are saying it was wild dogs and they were mistaken cause they were drinking. The girls said they are 100% sure about what they saw. Unfortunately what they were not sure about was how to get to the woods.

"Sure sounds like werewolves to me." Sam said, as they drove down the road back toward the hotel.

"Yeah, i agree. We got to find those woods." Dean said.

"I'll see what i can find out when we get back, but first we have to stop by a store or something."

"For what?" Dean asked confused.

"To get Chloe some cereal."

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes, as he pulled into a small grocery store.

Minutes later, they left the store then pulled into the hotel parking lot. Sam walked in first with Dean following behind him. After the boys walked in, Chloe turned off the tv and stood up from the bed.

"Hey guys, how did everything go with your friend?" She asked.

"It was good." Sam said with a smile.

"That's good."

"I got you something." Sam said, as he dug into the paper bag he was carrying.

"What is it?" She said grinning.

He pulled out a box of Lucky Charms cereal and handed it to her.

"Yay! I love Lucky Charms." She said, as she clapped her hands then grabbed the box of cereal.

"You're weird." Sam said laughing.

Sam handed her the bag then said,"there's also milk, a bowel and spoon in the bag."

"Aw you're my favorite Sammy" She said, as she quickly hugged him.

She quickly made a bowl then sat down at the table to eat while Dean laid down on his bed to watch tv.

"Well, I'm going to go run some errands." Sam said, as he walked toward the front door.

"Ok" Chloe mumbled with her mouth full of cereal.

"Be back soon." Sam said with a laugh, as he walked out the door.

A few seconds later, Dean's cell phone vibrated. He flipped it open to see he had a text from Sam.

_Gone to research, be nice._

_-S_

Dean rolled his eyes and closed his phone. He peeked at Chloe before looking back at the TV.

_"I'm always nice." _He thought to himself.

After Chloe finished her cereal, she rinsed the bowl out in the bathroom sink then walked over to Dean's bed and laid down beside him.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Watching tv with you. Is that ok?"

"Yeah it's fine." He said, smiling at her.

She moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest. Dean begin to run his fingers through her hair, while they watched tv.

"Mm that feels good." She moaned softly.

Dean smiled then asked,"you like that?"

"Mm-hm, you're going to put me to sleep." She whispered.

"You can't go to sleep. Who will keep me company?"

She raised her head to look at him then said with a smile,"you can keep yourself company."

"Oh it's like that huh?" He said, as he tickled her.

They begin to roll around on the bed as she tried to get away from his hands. They end up with Chloe laying on her back and Dean over her laughing. Dean stopped laughing and looked into her eyes. He slowly lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers. Chloe felt a tingle from her head all the way to her toe. Dean was feeling the same thing she was.

He quickly took his shirt off then laid down on his side in front of her and pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. When his tongue touched hers she moaned in his mouth. That was all it took to drive him over the edge. He laid her down on her back and laid on top of her, never breaking the kiss. He pushed her hair aside and kissed his way down to her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his head closer to her neck. Dean was lost in his own world kissing and touching her. It wasn't till he heard her call his name that he looked up at her.

"What?" he asked, as he tried to catch his breath.

"You're vibrating."

"What?" He asked again, confused.

"Your phone is vibrating." She said laughing.

"Oh right. I knew that." He said, as he sat up and took his phone out of the front pocket.

He looked and saw it was Sam calling, he quickly flipped the phone open and asked,"what?"

"Hey, i didn't find anything new, so I'm on the way back."

"Uh-huh" He said, as Chloe sat up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I figured i can look online and see how many woody areas have a big lake near it since that is all the girls remember."

"Uh-huh." He said again, as she made her way down to his neck.

"Is everything ok?" Sam asked.

"Oh God yes." He said, as she made her way down his chest leaving small kisses the whole way.

"I don't even want to know what is going on over there." Sam said with a laugh.

"No you don't. I got to go Sammy." Dean said before ending the call and throwing his phone on the other bed.

"You are such a tease." He said, as he gently pushing her back onto the bed.

"I thought it was funny." She said with a laugh.

"You did huh?" He asked, as he leaned down to kiss her lips quickly before pulling back.

"What? Is that all i get?" She asked.

He shrugged then said,"let's see how you like to be teased."

"Oh no you don't. Come here you." She said, as she grabbed his necklace and pulled him down to her, she being to kiss him passionately.

He broke the kiss and started kissing on the side of her neck.

"Dean?"

"Hm?"

"Was that Sam?"

"Uh-huh" He mumbled against her neck.

"Is he coming back?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well don't think you think we should stop?"

"Why?" He asked, as he looked at her.

"Cause i don't want him to walk in on us."

He shrugged then said,"well he can wait outside then."

"Don't be mean." She said with a laugh, as she lightly punched him in the shoulder.

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss then laughed when his stomach started growling.

"Is that your stomach?" She asked laughing.

"Aw are you hungry, babe?" She asked, after he shook his head 'yes'.

"Yes i am" He said slowly, as he leaned forward and kissed her again.

She broke the kiss and laughed,"i meant for food silly."

"Hey, we can use food if you want, it just might get a little messy." He said with a cocky smile.

"You are so bad." She said with a laugh.

"I can be as bad as you want me to be." He said with a flirty smile.

She rolled her eyes then gave him a quick kiss,"put your shirt back on. We'll go to the diner for some food, i think we both need some fresh air."

Dean quickly put his shirt back on then grabbed his cellphone as they walked out the door. As they started walking Dean reached over and grabbed Chloe's hand, he held it the whole way to the diner.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

They walked into the diner and took a look around. They saw three teen guys sitting at a table near the counter and a older couple sitting at a table in the back. Chloe smiled at them then walked to the counter with Dean. The waitress turned around and Chloe noticed it was the same one from last night.

"Hey again." She said smiling.

Chloe smiled back then said,"hey how are you?"

"I'm good" She looked over at Dean then asked,"so i take it this one is your husband?"

Chloe smiled and nodded her head, Dean looked over at her confused.

"She was our waitress last night." Chloe explained to him.

Chloe turned back toward the waitress then said,"yes this is Dean. Dean this is...actually i never got your name."

"It's Leah" She said.

"It's nice to formally meet you. My name's Chloe."

"Nice to meet you too. So what can i get you two?" Leah asked.

"I will have the same as last night." Chloe said.

"Double cheeseburger and fries?" Leah asked.

"That's right."

"And what will you have Dean?" Leah asked.

"I will take the same." He said.

"Will this be for here or to go?" Leah asked.

"To go. Oh also can we get a plain hamburger and fries?" Chloe asked.

"It's for Sam." Chloe told him, after he gave her a confused look.

"Oh the cute one from last night right?" Leah asked.

"Yep that's him." Chloe said laughing then added,"I'm going to run to the bathroom. Be back."

She gave Dean a quick kiss then walked away toward the bathrooms on the side.

"So how's married life?" Leah asked him.

"It's good."

"I actually thought she was dating your brother when i first met them last night." Leah said laughing.

"You did huh? Why did you think that?" Dean asked feeling a bit jealous.

She shrugged then said,"just the way they were sitting and acting. You know heads close together, whispering and laughing. The way couples act, but then she explained she wasn't with him that she was married to you."

"Uh-huh, i see." Dean mumbled

_"I wonder what they were talking about with their heads so close together,"_ He thought bitterly to himself.

"I'm going to go have a seat," He said, as he pointed to a table toward the back.

"Ok." Leah said smiling.

Dean sat down at the empty table and tried to keep his jealousy away. Chloe came out of the bathroom and walked back up to the counter. Leah pointed toward the back and she saw Dean sitting down. Chloe walked over to the table and sat down across from him.

"Hey babe." Chloe said smiling.

"Hey." He mumbled.

Chloe noticed his sudden mood change become confused.

"I'm going to go ask Leah something. I'll be right back." Chloe said.

"Ok." He mumbled again.

Chloe walked back up to the counter and leaned across it to talk to Leah. While she was leaned across the counter, Dean noticed the three teen boys checking out Chloe's butt. Dean felt his anger rising.

"Hey!" He yelled angrily.

Chloe, Leah and the three boys turned to look at him.

"Um...get me some pie please." He said quietly trying to cover up his outburst.

"Okay." Chloe said, giving him a weird look before turning back to talk to Leah.

Dean sighed as he thought to himself_,"I've got to stop with this jealous crap."_

Chloe walked up to him carrying a plastic bag,"the food is done, you ready?"

"Yeah." He said, as he stood up and quickly walked outside.

Chloe sighed to herself then walked toward the door. She gave Leah a wave 'good-bye' on her way by.

Once outside, she jogged to catch up with Dean. Many times she tried to start a conversation with him, but only got one word answers in return.

_"What is his problem?",_ She thought to herself. She had even asked Leah if she knew what was bothering him, but she had no idea.

After a long quiet walk, they finally made it back to the hotel. Dean threw the door open and walked in, a few seconds later Chloe walked in behind him.

Sam was sitting at the table on his laptop. He looked up when they walked in and asked,"hey, what's up?"

"Same old, same old." Chloe said sighing.

Sam looked at Dean and noticed he was in a bad mood again.

"Hey man. What's wrong?" Sam asked him, as he stood up from the table.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"No i want to know. When i talked to you earlier you were in a good mood, now you're in a bad mood again."

"Yeah i would like to know what happened too." Chloe said looking at Dean with her arms crossed.

"It's nothing." Dean said.

"No it's something. A few minutes ago, we were laying on this bed kissing and now you'll barely talk to me." Chloe said.

"Come on man. What is it?" Sam asked.

"Nothing" Dean yelled.

"Wow, who knew i would marry such a jerk." Chloe said sarcastically.

"Your parents must be so proud." He mumbled.

"My parents are dead, asshole." She said angrily.

"Oh wow, I-I'm sorry." He said, as he looked at her with a guilty look on his face.

He walked toward her and tried not to feel hurt when she turned away from him.

He gently grabbed her arm and turned her toward him then said softly,"hey baby, I'm sorry, i really am."

"It's ok." She whispered then added,"you didn't know."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him while resting his head on top of hers.

"What happened?" Sam asked quietly.

Dean lightly kissed her forehead before removing his arms from around her.

She turned toward Sam and wiped away a lone tear before saying,"I was 5 when they were killed. It was never solved, the police could never really figure out what happened."

"I'm sorry." Sam said to her.

"Thanks" She said softly.

She gave a short laugh before saying,"My grandma would always say it was a ghost that did it. That's ridiculous though right? I mean ghost don't exist."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, they had no idea what to say about her comment.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-thanks to everyone reading, reviewing and adding. _


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n-this is not a new chapter, i just made some changes, added a few things and re-posted it one chapter at a time. I apologize for any confusion._

**Chapter 4**

"What? What was that look for?" She asked them.

"Well it might not be to ridiculous," Dean said.

"What does that mean?" She asked confused.

"You see Chloe, the reason we are really in this town is not to help a friend it's cause...w-well...y-you see.."Sam stuttered trying to find the right words.

"We hunt the supernatural." Dean said matter of fact, interrupting Sam.

Sam turned to give Dean a look. Dean shrugged his shoulder and asked,"what?"

Sam shook his head then looked back at Chloe,"what we're trying to say is, we travel from town to town helping people against things no one else understands. The supernatural."

"So you're saying ghost are real?"

"Yeah. They are." Sam said.

"No. No. They can't. Then that means it really happened. I didn't dream it." She said quietly to herself.

"Didn't dream what?" Dean asked her.

"Oh um nothing. I-I got to get some fresh air." She said before rushing outside.

Sam looked at Dean and scoffed while shaking his head.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Did you have to be so blunt. You freaked her out."

"Well at least i didn't just stand there and stutter." Dean argued.

Sam pointed to the door then asked,"you going after her right?"

"Yeah, in a minute. I'm giving her space to deal with everything."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Chloe leaned against the closed hotel door and tried to catch her breath before she had a panic attack. After her breathing returned to normal she walked out onto the parking lot. Straight ahead was a small woody area with picnic tables. She looked to the right and could barely make out the neon sign of the diner. To the left was a couple of dozen buildings of different kind of businesses. Everything from a bank to a barber shop. Everything but the diner was closed. Chloe turned toward the right and headed toward the diner.

_"Maybe a walk to the diner will help."_ She thought to herself.

_"There is no way what they said is true. If ghost are real then that means i really did see one that night. But that can't be right, i imagined it. Yeah that's it, i just imagined it."_ She argued with herself.

She was so lost in thought she didn't hear anything till someone jumped out in front of her. She gasped and took a step back. It was a teenage boy, but there was something wrong with him. He had a mouth full of sharp teeth and long claws coming out of his fingers. He growled and stepped toward her. She took another step back and bumped into something. She slowly looked behind her fearing it was another boy with sharp teeth and claws. She sighed a breath of relief when she noticed it was Dean.

He grabbed her by the elbow and said one word. "Run."

They quickly turned around and ran in the opposite direction toward all the buildings.

"What is wrong with him?" She yelled at Dean.

"He's a werewolf." He yelled back.

They both ran as fast as they could till they come to the buildings. He grabbed her and pulled her into a alley between two buildings. They both leaned against the wall of the building to catch their breath.

"So not only are ghost real, but your telling me werewolves are too?" She asked

"Yep. Everything you was ever told doesn't exist,does."

""How do you kill a werewolf? Is it like in the movies? A silver bullet?"

"Yep." He said, as he peeked around the building.

She looked down and noticed he was holding a gun,"does that gun have silver bullets in it?"

"Yep."

"Good" She said before grabbing the gun out of his hand and walking out into the street.

Dean tried to grab her but was to late,"what the hell are you doing?"

She stood in the middle of the street and yelled,"hey you."

The werewolf turned around and started running toward her. She raised the gun and shot him right between the eyes, he fell hard onto the street. She walked over to him and shot him one more time in the heart.

Dean walked over to stand beside her,"damn baby, where did you learn to shoot like that?"

"Before my grandpa died he taught me how to shoot. Just in case i ever needed it, i guess this time i needed it."

"Way to go girl." He said to her with a big smile.

Dean took a closer look at the teen then said,"hey, that is one of the boys that was checking you out at the diner earlier."

"Really?" She asked, then added,"wait? What? Checking me out?"

"Yeah he was."

"Is that what was bothering you?" She asked

"Maybe." He said. shrugging.

She laughed then said,"no need to be jealous. I'm all yours."

"Good to know." He said to her with a smile.

"Do you think the other two guys who were with him are werewolves too?" She asked.

"They could be. Let's get back to the hotel and see if Sam has found out anything new." He said before throwing a arm around her shoulders, leading her back to their hotel room.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

As soon as they walked into the hotel room Sam ran up to them and said,"I got some news."

"We do too." Dean said then added,"Chloe just killed a werewolf."

"Good. Wait Chloe did?" Sam asked looking at her.

"Yep. My girl can shoot." Dean said with a proud smile on his face.

"Way to go Chloe." Sam said, giving her a high five.

"Thanks, so what's your news?" She asked Sam.

"I just got off the phone with Ava."

"Who's Ava?" Chloe asked confused.

Sam quickly filled her in then continued,"she just remembered that her brother Alex used to hang out at a bar named Buddy's. He met a guy named Mikey there. Mikey is the one who told him about the woods."

"Well let's take a trip to Buddy's and have a chat with Mikey." Dean said, as he grabbed the car key.

Dean leaned over to give Chloe a quick kiss then said,"we'll be back soon."

"Whoa wait. I'm going too." She said.

"It might be safer if you stay here." Dean said.

"No way. I just found out that ghost and werewolves are real. I really don't want to be alone right now." She said.

"Alright come on." Dean said.

Within a few minutes, they were inside the car and headed to Buddy's bar.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

They rode in silence for awhile till Sam turned around and looked at Chloe who was sitting in the backseat.

"What did you mean earlier about it was just a dream? Do you remember something about your parent's death?" Sam asked.

"I've always had a clear image in my head of what happened that night, but i convinced myself it was just a dream cause there was no way it happened."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"The night started like any other night. Me and mom were in my room, she was reading me a bedtime story. Dad ran in the room and told us to get in my closet and not to come out. He said there was something bad in the house and he would come get us when he got rid of it. We could hear him yelling at something, mom got worried so she told me to stay and she would check on dad. She said she would come right back. The next thing i heard was my parents yelling and screaming at each other. Then i heard two gun shots, after that there was nothing but silence."

Chloe wiped away a few tears and took a deep breath before continuing,"after that the closet door swung open and my grandpa was standing there. He said something terrible happened and we needed to get out of there quick. He grabbed me and ran out of the room. He told me to not look back but i did. I saw both of my parents laying on the floor dead. The weird part was i saw a shadowy figure standing over them. The shadowy figure looked right at me and smiled then she disappeared. I had to have imagined that part right?"

"It's possible that you did imagine it, but it's also possible that it happened." Sam said.

"I guess there's no way of really knowing right?" She said sadly.

"I guess." Sam mumbled before turning back toward the front.

The rest of the ride was silent. Finally they pulled into a dirt parking lot and parking in front of a old wood building that had a old fading sign on top that said Buddy's. They all slowly got out of the car.

"Well i guess this is it." Chloe said, as she looked around.

"Yep looks like it. Alright you stay here this shouldn't take long." Dean said to her.

Dean and Sam walked into the bar and looked around. It looked like your typical run of the mill bar. Straight ahead was a bar and a few bar stools. Off to the right were about a dozen of tables and to the left were a few pool tables.

"So what does this Mikey look like?" Dean asked.

"Hang on, Ava text me a picture of him." Sam said, as he dug his cell phone out of his front pocket.

They both took a quick look at the picture then glanced around the bar looking for Mikey.

Dean pointed to the far end of the bar then said,"there's our boy."

They both walked up behind him, then Sam asked,"is your name Mikey?"

"Who the hell wants to know." He said without turning around.

"We do, now turn your ass around." Dean said.

Mikey slowly turned around to face the brothers. He looked to be in his early 20's and have a major attitude.

_"This isn't going to go good", _Sam thought to himself.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Mikey asked.

"I'm Officer Martin and this is Officer Smitty. We have a few questions for you." Sam said.

"About what?" Mikey asked.

"You heard about the teens who were killed recently? We need to know where the woods are and was told you know how to get there." Sam said.

Mikey laughed,"why the hell should i tell you anything? So you can try to pin something on me. No thanks."

Dean took a step toward him,"you can either tell us or i will beat it out of you."

Sam grabbed Dean's arm,"easy Dean."

Mikey laughed again,"Oh i get it. The whole good cop/bad cop thing. Still not going to work. I'm not telling you anything." He turned back around to the bar.

Sam looked at Dean and nodded his head toward the front door and said,"let's go."

They walked out of the bar and over to Chloe.

"Did you get anything?" She asked.

"No" Sam said.

"I should go kick that punks ass." Dean said.

"I take it he wouldn't tell you anything." She said.

"Nope. Nothing at all." Sam said.

"Alright my turn." She said, as she took her jacket off and pulling her low cut shirt down lower.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to get the directions." She said.

After flipping her wavy brown hair over her shoulder she walked into the bar.

The brothers peek in the window as she slowly walked up to Mikey. They saw her say something to him and smile. He pointed to the bar stool beside him and she sat down. They walked away from the window and stood off to the side to wait.

"Do you think he will tell her?" Sam asked with a laugh.

Dean shrugged then said,"let's hope so."

"When she was telling us that story earlier, were you thinking what i was thinking?" Sam asked.

"That her dad and grandpa were hunters?"

"Yeah. If they were I don't think she knew anything about it." Sam said.

Before Dean could say anything, Chloe walked out of the bar holding up a napkin with writing on it.

"Got it." She said as she walked up to them.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked.

"Turned on my charm." She said with a smile.

"Very impressive." Sam said, as they walked to the car.

"Thank you." Chloe said, as she reached for the driver's door.

"Whoa what are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Driving." She said.

"I don't think so. This is my car, i drive."

"Well i have the directions." She said, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He sighed then said,"fine, but you better not hurt my baby."

She laughed as she grabbed the keys out of his hand,"don't worry i won't hurt myself."

"You know what i mean." He said, as he got in the backseat.

Chloe and Sam laughed as they got in the car and Chloe drove toward the woods.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-thanks everyone for reading, adding and reviewing :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_a/n-this is not a new chapter, i just made some changes, added a few things and re-posted it one chapter at a time. I apologize for any confusion._

**Chapter 5**

Close to a hour later, Chloe pulled the impala into a dirt road. She looked down at the napkin while slowly driving down the road. The road was a half a mile long then it turned into a small dirt parking lot, she parked the car and turned it off.

"Well according to the map napkin this is the place." Chloe said.

They slowly got out of the car and looked around, there was trees all around them and a big lake on the left side.

Dean looked at Chloe and opened his mouth to talk, before he could say a word she cut him off,"don't even think of telling me to wait in the car. I'm going with you."

"Fine" He mumbled, as he walked to the back of the car.

Chloe and Sam quickly followed him as Dean opened up the trunk and handed her a flashlight. Sam reached in to grab a flashlight and a gun for himself. Dean grabbed a handgun and put in the waistband of his jeans then he grabbed another handgun and handed it Chloe.

"Here. This is the one you use earlier." He said.

"Thanks." She said.

Dean grabbed a extra gun and slammed the trunk shut. He looked at his Chloe and Sam then said,"alright let's go hunting."

"Should we split up?" Chloe suggested.

Sam pointed to the left,"I'll check this side. You two check the other side and we'll meet in the middle."

"Sounds good." Dean said to him then looked at Chloe,"you stay by my side ok?"

"You don't have to tell me twice." She said.

"You two be careful." Sam told them, as they walked toward the right.

"We will, you be careful too." Dean told him, as he walked toward the left, by the lake.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Sam slowly walked into the dense forest and shined his flashlight side to side,after not seeing anything he walked a little further in the woods. He walked around for a few minutes not seeing anything and strangely not hearing anything. He took a few steps closer to the lake, off to the right he heard a rustling of leaves. He slowly made his way over to the sound and peeked through tree branches, seeing a blond headed girl with her back to him. He pointed his gun at her and slowly walks toward her. He accidentally stepped on a stick causing the girl to quickly turn around.

"Leah?" He asked.

"Sam." She called out, as she rushed toward him and hugged him.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I met this guy at the diner and he told me to meet him here, but he never showed then it got dark and i got lost." She said crying.

"Shh it's ok." He said, as he patted her back then added,"listen Dean and Chloe are out here too. Let's go find them and we'll get you out of here."

He handed her his flashlight, she shined the light down and noticed he was holding a gun, she slowly took a step back. Sam saw her looking at the gun with a worry look on her face.

"It's ok Leah, I'm not going to hurt you." He said, as he took a step toward her.

She took another step back and asked,"what are you doing here?"

"There's something bad out here and we're here to find it. You can trust me." He explained.

"Can i? You show up out of the blue with a gun and I'm suppose to trust you?"

"Listen I...", before he could say anything else a teenage boy jumped out of the woods behind Leah.

"Leah, watch out." He yelled, as he grabbed her and pulled her behind him.

He pointed the gun and took a shot at the werewolf but missed. The werewolf growled and charged toward them. Leah screamed and ran into the woods as the werewolf pushed Sam causing him to slam against a tree.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Dean and Chloe walked side by side through the woods, both had their guns aimed and ready to shoot at a moments notice.

"You see anything?" Chloe asked.

"Not yet, but keep your eyes peeled." He said.

Chloe walked a few steps ahead and peeked through the trees beside her. She quickly spun around when she heard a noise behind her, she gasped in surprise when she saw a werewolf behind Dean.

"Look out." She yelled.

Dean quickly turned around. Before he could pull the trigger, the werewolf knocked the gun out of his hand. Dean reached behind him for his other gun, before he could grab it, the werewolf picked him up and threw him on the ground.

"Dean." Chloe yelled.

"Get out of here." He said.

"But..."

"Go" He said yelled.

Before Chloe could run the werewolf turned toward her. She quickly turned around and started to run away, she didn't get far when she tripped on a rock and fell face first on the ground. She heard Dean yell her name. She quickly rolled over and saw the werewolf jump in the air to pounce on her. She raised her gun and shot him in the heart, he landed dead at her feet. She breathed a sigh of relief then stood up and checked on Dean.

"You ok?" She asked him, as she helped him up off the ground.

"Yeah, you?" He asked, as he picked up his gun.

Before she could answer someone ran out between two trees and ran toward them. They both quickly raised their guns and pointed it at the person.

"Don't shoot." The person yelled.

Chloe shined her flashlight in their face.

"Leah?" Chloe and Dean asked at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

"Sam...attacked...help..." She said while trying to catch her breath.

"You two go to the car, I'll go find Sam." He said.

"Be careful." Chloe said to him, as he handed him the flashlight.

"You too." He said before running off into the dark woods.

Chloe looked at Leah and noticed she had blood on her pants around her knees.

"Are you ok?" Chloe asked concerned.

"Yeah, i tripped and fell."

"I know how you feel." Chloe said, as she kicked the rock that tripped her earlier and mumbled,"stupid rock."

"Come on. Let's go find the car, i think it's this way." Chloe said, as she pointed behind her.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Dean ran till he got to the lake, he glanced around around and yelled for Sam.

He become concern when there was no answer. Suddenly he heard a noise on his left, he walked toward the sound and yelled,"Sammy."

"Dean, I'm right here." Sam said, as he walked out between two trees.

"Thank God." Dean mumbled, as he walked over to him and he gave him a quick hug then asked,"you ok man?"

"Yeah, did you find Leah?" Sam asked.

"No, she found us. Her and Chloe are headed to the car." Dean said then asked,"are you sure you're ok? Leah said you was attacked."

"Yeah, I'm fine. A werewolf jumped out and pushed me, then Leah freaked out and ran away. She's a little dramatic."

Dean laughed a little then said,"yeah i noticed. So did you kill it?"

"Yeah, he's dead."

"Chloe killed one too. It was another one of these teens we saw at the diner. I bet yours was the third one." Dean said.

"She killed another one? Wow Dean making your wife do all the work, that's messed up." Sam said laughing.

"Shut up Sammy."

Sam laughed again till he heard a noise," wait what's that?"

"I don't see anything." Dean said, as he shined the flashlight in between some trees.

Sam walked to the trees where the noise was and peeked through the branches. Suddenly a werewolf jumped out and knocked Sam on his back.

Sam looked up at him."Mikey?"

Mikey answers with a growl and ran toward him, ready to attack. Dean quickly shot him in the shoulder before he could hurt his brother.

Dean helped Sam up off the ground, then they stand over Mikey, who had turned back into a human.

"You son of a bitch." Mikey mumbled before he started coughing up blood.

"What was that?" Dean asked, as he took a step closer.

"You took Leah from me. You killed my whole family. I will get you back for this." He said threatened.

"No, i don't think you will." Dean said before shooting him in the heart, killing him.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Chloe peeked in the driver side window and looked at Leah who was sitting in the passenger seat,"are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, i just want to go home." Leah said crying.

"Don't worry. We'll get you home as soon as the boys get back."

Chloe glanced at the woods then leaned against the car,"where are they?" she mumbled to herself.

She heard a rustling noise at the entrance of the woods, she looked over at the noise and saw the brothers walk out unharmed.

Chloe ran to them and jumped into Dean's arms,"thank God you two are ok."

Dean held her tight in his arms and kissed her on the top of her head then said,"we're fine. No need to worry."

Chloe let go of Dean and hugged Sam quickly before walking back to the car with them following behind her.

"We need to get Leah home. She's really upset." Chloe told them.

"I'll drop you two off at the hotel then take her home." Sam said.

"Sounds good." Chloe said, as they climbed into the car and left the woods behind.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

A hour later, Chloe and Dean walked into the hotel room. Dean took off his jacket then grabbed a beer out of the mini fridge. He held it out to Chloe and asked,"you want one?"

She shook her head 'no' as she took her jacket off. Dean twisted off the top and took a long swig of the beer as Chloe stood across from him with her arms crossed. Dean sat his beer bottle down and looked at her,"are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. I was just worried." She said.

"About what?"

"About you. I thought that bastard was going to kill you." she said sadly.

"Hey, come here." He said, as he reached out and pulled her toward him and wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought i was going to lose you." She mumbled into his shirt.

"It's going to take more than that to hurt me."

She lifted her head and looked at him then said,"when we woke up in Vegas, i just knew the right thing to do was to get a annulment, but after being with you these last few days i can't imagine my life without you."

He kissed her forehead then whispered,"I know what you mean."

"When you touch or kiss me, it feels like you have been doing it for years. It just feels right."

He nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't know if this is going to work out in the end, but i want to give us a try." She said.

"I want to try too." He said, as he held her face in his hands.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. After a short kiss, she pulled her face back and they locked eyes. He rubbed her lower lip gently with his thumb before pressing his lips against hers. He moved his hands down her back and pulled her body closer to his. He broke the kiss long enough to take his shirt off, after throwing it across the room, he went back to kissing her. She ran her hands up his bare back and rested her arms around his neck. He put his hands under her shirt and laid his hands flat on her back. He moaned when he felt her soft skin against his hands, needing to feel more, he took her shirt off. He ran his hands down her back to her butt, gently picking her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Holding her tight he started walking toward the bed, when he felt the bed against his legs, he leaned forward and laid her on the bed then he crawled on top of her. He started kissing her neck and moved his hands over her body.

"Dean, wait." She said, trying to catch her breath.

"What?" He asked, as he kissing on her bare shoulder.

"What about Sam?" She asked.

He looked at her in confusion then asked,"what about him? We're not turning this into a threesome."

She laughed,"no. I meant what if he comes back."

"He won't" Dean said before going back to kissing her neck.

"How do you know?"

"Cause i told him to stay with Leah tonight. To make sure she's ok."

"Very sneaky." She said laughing then added,"well carry on then."

He grinned at her before kissing her lips again. Before long the rest of their clothes were thrown across the room, Dean laid on top of her and slowly entered her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held him close as they made love the rest of the night before falling asleep in each others arms.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-thanks for reading, adding and reviewing :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_a/n-this is not a new chapter, i just made some changes, added a few things and re-posted it one chapter at a time. I apologize for any confusion._

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Dean woke up to someone knocking on the front door. He looked down and saw Chloe asleep on his bare chest, he tightened his arms around her and closed his eyes, ignoring the door.

"Dean." Sam yelled, as he knocked on the door again.

After not hearing any movement on the other side he banged on the door harder and yelled,"Dean, let me in."

Chloe slowly opened her eyes and asked,"who is beating on the door?"

"It's Sam. Just ignore him."

Sam beat on the door again then said,"Dean, I'm serious. Let me in."

Chloe laughed," we better let him in, before he breaks the door down."

"Nah, he'll get the hint and leave." Dean said at the same time Sam yelled,"I'm not leaving Dean."

"Wow, that was freaky." Chloe said laughing.

"Fine, i guess we'll let him." Dean said laughing with her.

"I'm going to go take a shower," She said before kissing him then added,"I enjoyed last night."

"I did too." He said, as he kissed her back.

Chloe got out of bed and grabbed some clothes before running to the bathroom. Dean laid back and watched her naked body as she ran across the room. She turned around to wink at him before closing the door. Dean got out of bed and threw some clothes on before opening the door for Sam who was still knocking on the door.

"About time. What took you so long?" Sam asked, as he walked into the room.

Dean shrugged,"I was sleeping."

Sam scoffed at him,"you're a jerk."

"How's Leah?" Dean asked, ignoring his comment.

"She's ok. She was really freaked out and had a lot of questions."

"Did you tell her everything?"

"Just enough to stop the questions." Sam answered.

"Good. The less she knows the better."

"Did you and Chloe have a good night?" Sam asked.

Dean grinned,"Yeah, we did."

"That's all i need to know." Sam said then asked,"where is Chloe anyway?"

Before Dean could answer, she walked out of the bathroom with a big smile on her face.

"There." Dean said pointing at her.

Sam scoffed,"Yeah i see that."

"Morning Sam." She said,as she gave him a hug.

"Morning Chloe." Sam said.

"Morning babe." she said, as she walked over to Dean and gave him a quick kiss.

"Morning to you too." He said before pulling her closer to him and kissing her passionately.

Sam turned his head and smiled to himself, he was happy for his brother and Chloe but that didn't mean he wanted to see them making out.

He cleared his throat, when that didn't break them up he cleared it a little louder. They finally broke apart and looked at him.

"We should leave soon, it's almost check-out time." Sam said.

"Where we heading to?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I haven't found any cases, but i thought we could grab something to eat and look again." Sam said.

"I think i might have a case." Chloe said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I want to find out what happened to my parents." She said.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Yes. For twenty years i have wondered what happened to them, it haunts me. I need to know and if it was a ghost, i want to find her and destroy her."

"Ok. Guess we're going to North Carolina." Dean said.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Many hours later, they rolled into Chloe's hometown. She looked out the window at all the familiar landmarks and street signs. When they passed the cemetery she wiped away a few tears. It was hard seeing the place her whole family was buried at.

Dean looked at her in the rear view mirror and asked,"are you ok?"

She nodded her head, then went back to looking out of the window. She had mixed emotions coming home, good memories and bad memories hit her at once. She quietly sighed as more tears started to fall down her face.

Dean pulled into the first hotel he saw. While Sam ran in to get a room, Dean turned around to face her and said,"maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"No, I'll be ok. I didn't know coming back here would hit me so hard. I can't believe i might finally find out what happened to my parents."

"I don't think we should do anything today. We'll get started tomorrow." He said.

"Ok" She whispered. She wished they could get started now, but she knew he was right. They were all tired, she was emotional. A good night rest would be best. Soon Sam came back out and Dean drove the car over to their room. They all grabbed their bags and walked into the room. Chloe laid her bag on the first bed, Dean laid his bag beside hers.

"Nope that's my bed. It's the rules remember." She said to him smiling. He smiled back remembering he said that to her at the last hotel.

"Well, I'm not sleeping with Sammy so you'll have to deal with it."

"There's always the couch."

"I don't think so." He said, as he grabbed her and kissed her.

"Guys, I'm standing right here. Don't want to see that." Sam said.

"Then leave." Dean said.

Chloe punched him in the shoulder playfully,"don't be mean to your brother."

"Thank you Chloe. At least one of you are nice to me." Sam said.

"No problem bro-in-law." She said smiling.

Dean laid down on the bed then asked,"so what are we going to do tonight?"

"I know a bar we can go to."

Dean sat up and smiled,"sounds like fun. Let's go."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Dean parked in front of a old brick building in the middle of nowhere. There were a few neon beer signs flashing in the windows and on top of the building was a big wooden sign that read 'Kitty's Corner'.

They got out of the car and walked to the front door with Chloe in the lead. Chloe swung the door open and walked in like she owned the place. To the left was a bar and grill, where you could get any kind of beer and burger you wanted. There were a few dozen tall chairs and tables near the bar and off to the right. In the back were a few pool tables,air hockey tables and pinball machines.

"How do you know about this place?" Dean asked.

"Me and a friend use to hang out here all the time. Her mom owns the place." She said.

"Cool place." Sam said.

She walked up to the bar, the boys followed behind her. Chloe stood behind a tall slim woman with short blond curly hair. The woman had her back to Chloe wiping down the counter.

"Hey Kitty." Chloe said.

The older woman turned around,"Lo? Is that you? Come here and give me a hug baby girl."

Kitty came out from behind the bar and threw her arms around Chloe. Chloe hugged her tightly then took a step back.

"It is good to see you baby girl. How have you been? I haven't seen you since...since your grandma Rose's funeral" Kitty said sadly.

"I've been good. I took a little trip, i just had to get away for awhile." Chloe said.

"I understand." Kitty looked at the brothers,"now who are these handsome boys?"

"This is Dean and his brother Sam. Dean is my husband." She said, as she leaned against Dean.

"Husband? Well congratulations Lo. He's a cutie." Kitty said.

Chloe laughed and looked at the brothers,"This is Kat but everyone calls her Kitty. She owns this place."

Everyone shook hands and said "nice to meet you."

Kitty sighed sadly,"Rose would have loved to have met you boys."

Chloe smiled,"yeah, she would. Grandma would have loved you two."

Kitty grabbed one of Chloe's hands,"Such tragedy you have been through. First your parents, then your grandpa Jacob and lastly poor old Rose. Maybe Rose was right, maybe that house is haunted."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"The house, your old house. Your parents died there then ten years later Jacob died there."

"What are you talking about? Grandpa didn't die in the house, he died in a car crash." Chloe said.

"No, Rose told me he went to that house for some reason and he was shot. Just like your parents, the police could never figure out what happened. They found no evidence of anyone else being there and it was not suicide." Kitty said.

Chloe looked at the floor confused,"but, grandma told me it was a car crash. She lied?"

"Maybe she didn't want to bring up bad memories so it was easier to lie. I'm sorry i never should have said anything, but i thought you knew."

"It's ok you didn't know. I'm glad you told me the truth." Chloe said.

"Why don't i go make you all something to eat and we'll talk more later?" Kitty said.

The boys ordered cheeseburgers and fries, while Chloe ordered chicken strips then they sat down at a table.

"I can't believe grandma lied to me." Chloe said.

"How do you know Kitty is telling the truth?" Sam asked.

"I have known Kitty all my life and she has never lied to me, not once. Also what grandma told me never made sense, she said grandpa ran over a water puddle and hydroplaned, but it didn't rain that night or any that week. Anytime i would ask more questions she would tell me to stop asking cause it's none of my business."

"Why would your grandma lie?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." She said.

Kitty walked up with their food. She sat the burgers in front of the boys then sat chicken strips in front of Chloe with two different sauces.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Lo likes to dip her chicken in BBQ and honey mustard sauce." Kitty said.

Chloe smiled at her,"you remember?"

"Of course i do baby girl. I wish i could sit and chat, but we are backed up. I will try to catch you before you leave." Kitty said before walking away.

Sam and Chloe told her "bye" while Dean dug into his food.

"Kitty knows you pretty well huh?" Sam asked.

"Yes she does. Her and my mom were best friends growing up."

"Why does she call you Lo?" Sam asked.

"When i was little i couldn't say my own name, if someone asked what my name was i would say Lo. So everyone started calling me that and it just kind of stuck."

"Wow that's sad." Dean said.

Chloe threw a french fry at him then said laughing,"shut up and eat your food."

"So what should our first step be tomorrow?" She asked.

"We should see what we can dig up on your old house." Sam said.

"Do you think there could be something at my grandparents house?"

"Could be. We will start there first in the morning." Sam said.

"But for now i think we should shoot some pool." Dean said, as he pointed to the back where the pool tables were.

They quickly ate then walked to the back of the room and found a empty pool table. Sam sat down in a chair near the pool table while Dean racked the pool balls.

"So who's playing?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head while Chloe raised her hand,"I'll play. Will you teach me?"

"Sure, come here." He said.

He showed her how to hold the cue stick and aim the white cue ball to shoot a ball into a pocket. For the next few minutes, they played a practice game with Dean winning.

"Alright, i think I've got the hang of it. Let's play a real game now." Chloe said.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Should we bet something, to make it fun?" She asked.

"Like what?"

"How about the loser has to buy drinks the whole night?"

"Ok deal." He said, shaking her hand then added,"I'll even let you go first."

"Thanks babe." She said smiling.

Dean sat down beside Sam and whispered to him,"this will be a easy win."

"You're not going to let her win?" Sam asked.

"Hell no. I'm not buying drinks all night." Dean said.

Chloe stood at the end of the table and lined up the shot. She pulled the stick back and hit the white ball hard sending it down the table and breaking up the other balls. Two solid balls went into a corner pocket.

She turned toward Dean and smiled,"Guess that makes you stripes."

One by one she shot the remaining 5 solid balls in the pockets, all she had left was the black 8 ball. She looked at Sam and Dean's stunned faces and smiled then said,"8 ball, right corner pocket,"

She pulled back the cue stick and hit the white cue ball, causing it to fly down the table and hitting the 8 ball, knocking it in the corner pocket.

Chloe raised her arms in the air and called out,"yay, i won."

Dean stood up shocked,"what the hell just happened?"

"Dean, think about it. I told you i use to hang out here, what do you think i use to do?"

"Wait? You hustled me?" He asked.

"Yes i did. Now go buy me a drink." She said laughing.

"Very impressive, but i will get you back." He said before walking to the bar for drinks. All he heard was Chloe and Sam laughing as he walked over to the bar.

The rest of the night was spent drinking and shooting more pool. Chloe and Dean played a few more times with Chloe winning every time. Dean got tired of losing and started playing against other people in the bar while Chloe and Sam sat around drinking. Hours later, Dean walked up to them with a handful of $20's.

"How much did you win?" Sam asked.

"Enough to pay for our drinks tonight." He said smiling.

"I think we should head to the hotel. I think this one has had to much fun." Sam said, as he pointed to Chloe who was leaned against him passed out.

Dean gently shook her and said softly,"Chloe?"

"Hm?" She mumbled.

"Come on, it's time to go."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Dean,"hey handsome."

He laughed at her,"Hey beautiful. Let's go."

He helped her stand up then he leaned down and picked her up. She wrapped her arm around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder as he carried her outside bridal style.

Once they made it back at the hotel Sam held the door open while Dean carried her in and gently laid her in the bed. Sam went to the bathroom to change while Dean undressed Chloe and put her pajamas on. He quickly changed then laid down beside her as Sam walked back into the room. Dean cuddled up to Chloe and Sam crawled into his bed. They all fell quickly into a deep sleep.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-thanks for reading, adding and reviewing :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_a/n-this is not a new chapter, i just made some changes, added a few things and re-posted it one chapter at a time. I apologize for any confusion._

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, Dean was sleeping peacefully till he was woken up by a slap across his face.

"Ouch, damn it." He mumbled.

Cracking open a eye, he noticed Chloe's hand against his cheek. Hearing a snicker to his left, he turned his head and saw Sam sitting on his bed tying his shoe with a smile.

"You think this is funny? Me getting hit in the face?" Dean asked him.

"Oh, i think it's hilarious." He said laughing.

Dean moved Chloe's hand from his face and sat up while looking down at her, she was stretched out across the bed on her stomach, her arms and legs were all over the place.

Dean laughed,"Now that's funny."

"You going somewhere?" Dean asked him, as he stood up from the bed.

"Yeah, i was going to go grab some breakfast. You want something?" Sam asked.

"Grab me some pancakes."

"Ok" Sam said, as he walked toward the door.

"And bacon."

"Ok" Sam said, reaching for the door knob.

"And sausage."

"Ok" Sam said, opening the door.

"Oh, and get Chloe some.."

"Cereal. I know." Sam interrupted.

"Also grab some coffee."

"Anything else?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Nah, I'm good." Dean said smiling.

Sam rolled his eyes and walked out of the door.

As the door shut Chloe groaned,"ugh who is making all that noise?"

Dean laughed,"you're awake huh?"

She groaned again,"no, I'm barely alive."

"Did someone have a little to much to drink?"

"Yes, and it's your fault." She mumbled.

Dean laughed and sat beside her on the bed,"how is it my fault?"

"You were trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me."

"Oh, i don't have to get you drunk. You know you want me." Dean said with a grin.

"Yeah, your right." She said laughing.

She slowly sat up and held her head in her hands,"ouch, my head's killing me. I didn't do anything embarrassing did I?"

"You mean besides dancing on a table and getting into a few bar fights? Plus you promised me a lap dance."

She gave him a bored look,"I didn't do that."

"No, but you can still give me a lap dance."

She laughed,"I don't think so, but i will give you a kiss."

She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss.

He smiled,"that's nice, but i still want the lap dance."

She lightly punched his shoulder and laughed. He laughed with her before pulling her face to his and kissing her gently. She laid back on the bed and pulled him on top of her. He deepened the kiss as he ran his hand through her hair. Before things could go any further there was a knock at the door.

Dean kissed her on the forehead before getting up off the bed,"that must be Sam with breakfast."

"Good, I'm starving."

"Forgot your key huh?" Dean asked while opening the door then added,"you're not Sam."

Standing in front of him was a beautiful blond headed woman.

She gave him a shy smile then said,"Hi, I'm looking for Chloe James."

"And you are?" Dean asked.

Chloe walked up behind him,"Kay?"

"Lo" The girl called out happily, as she rushed forward to hug Chloe then said,"It's so good to see you."

Chloe took a step back and pointed to Dean before saying,"this is Dean, my husband. Dean this is Kaylee. She is...um was my best friend."

"I'm still your friend." Kaylee said softly.

"It's nice to meet you Kaylee. I'm going to go outside and wait for Sam."

"Nice to meet you too." Kaylee said, as he walked out the door.

"It's really great to see you Lo. It's been a long time."

"Yeah, how did you find me?" Chloe asked.

"Mom told me you were in town and where to find you."

"Great. Thanks Kitty." Chloe said sarcastically.

"Look, i know it's been a long time. I miss you and i just want to say I'm sorry." Kaylee said.

"Sorry for what? For calling me a liar or for believing some guy over me. Oh no wait you did both." Chloe said sarcastically.

"I know, you're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you a liar." Kaylee said.

Chloe shook her head angrily,"we shouldn't have been arguing about Nick Hart anyway. He's nothing but a big player."

Kaylee laughed,"yeah, i know. But, he's different now."

"Wait? What? Are you...are you still with him?" Chloe asked shocked.

Kaylee sighed,"he's not that bad anymore."

"Not that bad? Kaylee..."

"I know he cheated on me with you. He admitted that."

"Oh he did huh? I bet he didn't admit everything else." Chloe yelled.

"Look, I didn't come here to fight. I want to work things out. I meant it when i said i miss you. Why don't we all meet at mom's bar tonight for dinner? I can get to know your husband and you can see how much Nick has changed."

Chloe shook her head,"I don't think s.."

"Please." Kaylee interrupted then added,"Chloe you're my best friend. You're like a sister to me and i love you like one. I just...i just want my friend back. I wanted to call you so many times, but i was scared you wouldn't talk to me. Then your grandma passed away and i realized it was stupid to be scared. Life is short, so i needed to talk to you and work things out. Please, give me another chance."

Chloe sighed,"alright, I'll check with the guys and we will try to be there."

Kaylee hugged her again,"oh thank you so much. I really hope you can make it."

"I'll try. That's all i can promise."

"That's good enough for me. I wish i could stay longer but i got to get to the bar, i help mom out during the day. I'll see you tonight, hopefully." Kaylee said smiling.

"See you Kay."

"Bye Lo." She said, as she walked out the door.

A few seconds later, Dean walked into the room followed by Sam holding a plastic bag full of food.

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"A old friend." Chloe said softly.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah, I'm going to go take a shower." She said, as she quickly grabbed some clean clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Sam looked at Dean and asked,"what did i miss?"

"I don't know. Whatever it is, i think i missed it too." Dean said, as he looked at the closed bathroom door.

Chloe turned the shower on to cover up her sobs as she leaned against the closed door and broke into tears.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Around 45 minutes later, Chloe walked out of the bathroom with a puffy face and red watery eyes. Sam looked up from his laptop as she walked by him.

"Are you ok? You look like you've been crying?" Sam asked her.

"It's just the steam from the shower." She said.

Dean walked up to her,"You sure? Sam's right, you look like you've been crying."

"I'm fine guys. Really."

"Ok. Sam got you some cereal." Dean said, as he pointed to the small kitchen area.

"I'm not hungry right now, thanks. But, um...Kaylee, the girl who was here earlier wants to have dinner tonight at Kitty's. You guys up for that?" Chloe asked.

"Sure, or if you want to go alone to catch up with your friend we can stay here." Dean said.

"No, no. I want you guys there."

"Alright, we'll go." Dean said.

"Thanks." She said softly then sat down across from Sam at the table and asked, "so, where are we on my parents murder?"

"So far, i have found nothing. I can't find anything online about any murders at your house before your parents." Sam said while slamming his laptop shut.

"If it's a ghost like you saw, we need to find out who it is and where the body is." Dean said.

"Why do we need to find the body?"Chloe asked.

"So we can salt and burn the bones." Dean said.

"Ew what? That's how we stop the ghost?" Chloe asked.

"Yep." Dean said.

"Well, maybe we can find something at my grandparents house." Chloe said.

"Hopefully we will." Sam said.

"Should we go there now?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, let's go. Sam go ahead to the car, we will meet you there soon." Dean said, as he tossed the keys to Sam.

After Sam walked out the door Dean turn toward Chloe and asked,"are you sure your ok?"

"Yes. I'm just ready to get this started."

"It's just you seemed fine till your friend showed up. Now digging around about your parents murder might get emotional for you. I'm just worried is all I'm trying to say."

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck,"It's sweet that you're worried, but there's no reason to be. Kaylee and I have issues, but we're working on it and i have to know what happened to my parents. I have been wondering for years and i feel like this is it, I'm actually going to find out what happened."

"Ok, I won't stop digging till we find out what happened."

She gave him a smile,"Thanks, babe."

"No problem." He said, as he pulled her close to him.

She gives him a quick kiss,"let's go solve a murder."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-thanks for reading, adding and reviewing :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_a/n-this is not a new chapter, i just made some changes, added a few things and re-posted it one chapter at a time. I apologize for any confusion._

**Chapter 8**

About fifteen minutes later, Dean turned the Impala into the paved driveway that Chloe pointed to. There were tons of blooming cherry trees on either side of the driveway. A half a mile later, a huge white plantation house appeared ahead of them.

"Whoa, nice house" Sam said.

"Why are we staying at that dive hotel, when we could be staying here?" Dean asked.

"I've had a hard time staying here since my grandma passed." Chloe said quietly.

No one said anything as Dean parked in front of the house. Chloe walked up to the front door and unlocked it, she slowly walked into the foyer. Straight ahead was the staircase that lead to a few bedrooms, library, office and bathrooms. Off to the left was a sitting room and living room. On the right was a kitchen and dining room. Out back was the in ground pool and hot tub.

"How did your grandparents afford a place like this?" Sam asked.

"My grandpa was a lawyer. Actually he was THE lawyer around here." She said.

"He must have been a big deal. This is a beautiful house." Sam said.

"Yeah, he was. He also has a big garage type building in the back full of cars. He was a big car guy." Chloe said.

At the mention of cars Dean looked at Chloe,"what kind of cars?"

"I don't know. All different kind of expensive sports cars."

"Cool, let's go check them out." Dean said.

"Dean, focus." Sam said.

"No, it's cool. He can go look at the cars while we search the house." Chloe told Sam.

"Awesome." Dean said.

Chloe handed him the key to the building. He grabbed the key and gave her quick kiss before running outside to the building.

"So where should we start?" Sam asked her.

"I don't know. What are we even looking for?" She asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I guess just any kind of information on your old house. Maybe your grandparents wrote something down about it?"

"I guess we can start in their bedroom." She said as she headed for the stairs. Sam followed her upstairs and down the hall till they got to the second door on the right.

"Here we go." She said, as she opened the door.

"Wow, very girly." Sam said, as he walked into the room.

Chloe laughed,"my grandma decorated it. As you can tell she's big into flowers."

Sam looked at the flowery wallpaper, flowery bedspread and flowery curtains then laughed,"yeah, i can tell."

"I guess i will check the drawers, you check the closet." Chloe said, as she walked to the dresser.

After a few minutes of digging around Sam asked,"so what's the story with the friend we're meeting for dinner tonight?"

"It's Kitty's daughter. We use to hang out all the time."

"Use to? Why did you stop?" He asked.

Chloe sighed and begin digging around in the dresser drawer again as she ignored his question.

"I take it you don't like to talk about it." He said.

"Not really."

"Oh come on, you can tell me. I'm your brother in law remember?" He said.

She sighed again then said,"alright, long story short. She dated a jerk. One night something happened between me and jerk. When i told her about it she called me a liar, he called me a liar and she believed him over me. We never talked again till this morning."

"How long ago did that happen?" He asked.

"It was our 18th birthday party. So about 7 years."

"Wow, that's a long time. You two have the same birthday?"

"No, our birthdays are only a few days apart. So, we always had a party together. It made us feel like twins or something." She said with a small laugh, remembering all the parties with Kaylee.

"I'm sorry you two aren't friends anymore. Hope you two can work things out."

"Me too."

"What happened between you and the guy?" He asked.

"So did you find anything yet?" She asked, changing the subject.

Sam noticed the sudden subject change, but decided not to push her for now.

He walked out of the closet,"nope, nothing. What room is next?"

She sighed,"I don't know. Oh wait, my grandpa had a office that i was never allowed in. Even when grandpa died, grandma still wouldn't let me in the room. Maybe there's something good in there."

They walked out of the bedroom and into the hall. Chloe walked to the door across from the room they just left and turned the door knob, it was locked.

"Hm, a locked door. Seems like a good sign there might be something good in there." She said.

"Do you have the key?" He asked.

"No, but i know where it is." She said, as she walked back into the bedroom.

She walked over to the bedside table and opened the drawer. She removed a bible and opened it up, laying inside the bible was a key.

She picked it up and showed Sam then said,"years ago i spied on grandma and saw her hide the key. I was going to grab it while she was asleep and check out the room, but i fell asleep that night before she did. Then i got to nervous to try."

They walked back into the hall and to the office door, Chloe put the key in the lock and turned it.

Before she could turn the knob they heard Dean downstairs calling for them.

"We're upstairs." Sam yelled.

A few seconds later, Dean joined them in the hallway and asked,"find anything?"

"Not yet, did you find anything?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Oh man, your grandpa has some beautiful cars. You should let me drive one, one day." Dean said.

"Which one?" She asked.

"All of them." Dean said smiling.

Chloe laughed as she opened the office door, then walked into the room with the boys following her. Chloe walked to the huge dark wooden desk and sat down in the desk chair then pointed to the left at the floor to ceiling bookcases and said,"you guys check there, i will check the desk."

As she opened the top drawer and being to dig around, Sam and Dean walked over to the bookcase and looked over all the books.

"There's a lot of books on the supernatural here." Sam whispered.

"I'm starting to think we were right. Gramps was a hunter." Dean whispered back.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Chloe asked.

The brothers turned around to face her and tried to think of a lie.

"Um... Sam had a question about sex. You know he's inexperience and all."

Sam gave him a bored look,"yeah, that's me. I'm inexperience."

"Ok, forget i asked." Chloe said with a laugh.

They all went back to digging around. Chloe looked in the top side drawer, after not finding anything she opened the bottom side drawer. She flipped through all the papers still finding nothing. She went to slam the drawer shut, then discovered it wouldn't close all the way.

"What the..?" She mumbled to herself, as she pulled the bottom drawer completely out and reached into the open hole the drawer was in. She felt a book against the desk wall. After pulling it out she noticed it was a leather bound book with a string wrapped around it to keep it closed.

"Hey guys, i found something." She said, as she laid the book down on the desk.

Sam and Dean walked over to her and looked at the book. Chloe pulled the string and opened the book, the first thing they saw was a computer disc in a clear case with the letters 'T. B' wrote on it.

"Wonder what this is?" Chloe asked.

"Let's find out." Sam said, as he turned on the computer sitting on the desk and put the disc in it.

"Should have known it wouldn't be easy." Sam mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"It's password protected." Sam said.

"Can you get pass it?" Dean asked.

"Maybe. But, it will take awhile." Sam said.

"Maybe the password is in this book." Chloe said, as she flipped through the book.

"Wait, what is all of this?" She asked.

Dean looked over her shoulder at the book,"It's a hunter's journal."

"A what? Are you sure?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, it looks a lot like what our dad had. He would write about the different things he came across and how to kill them."

"So wait, your saying my grandpa was a hunter? Like you guys?" She asked shocked.

"It looks like it." Dean said.

"But, that can't be. They would have told me." She said, as she stood up from the desk and walked over to the fireplace.

"Think about it Chloe. He was good at guns, you told me that yourself cause he taught you. Plus he has tons of books on the supernatural and now this." Dean said, as he picked up the journal.

"How could he not tell me?"

"Sam and I think there could be a chance your dad was a hunter too." Dean said.

"What? Why do you think that?" She asked.

"I find it hard to believe your grandpa could keep something like this a secret on his own so chances are someone was helping and who better than his own son, your dad." Dean said then added,"Plus they were both probably killed by the same ghost, I bet they were hunting that ghost. It just got to them before they could get to it."

"What about my mom? She was killed by the ghost too."

Dean shrugged,"Maybe she was a hunter too."

Chloe took a deep breath and said,"Ok, ok so we need to read this journal and crack into that disc. Maybe one or both will tell us something about what's going on."

Dean nodded his head,"probably."

Chloe looked at the clock on the wall then sighed,"It's getting late, we should go."

After grabbing the book and disk, they all walked out of the room and headed downstairs.

"I will try the disc again when we get back at the hotel, but at least we can read the journal on the way to the hotel now." Sam said while handing Chloe the book.

"Uh-no you read it." She said, as she handed it back to Sam then said,"I might read something i don't want to know."

"Before this is all over you might find out a lot of things you didn't want to know." Dean said to her.

Chloe looked at Dean and thought about what he said, he was right. What if she did find out something she didn't want to know, was she really ready to hear the truth?

_"Yes, i need to know."_ She told herself, as she followed the boys out the front door and to the car.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Minutes later, they were on the road heading for the hotel. Sam was in the passenger seat reading the journal while Chloe sat in the back deep in thought. She was already dreading being in the same room with Nick. Sure Kaylee said he has changed, but people like Nick never changed. They were just good at conning people into believing they had changed. Now on top of that she just found out there could be a chance her whole family were hunters. It wouldn't bother her if they were, it just disappoints her that they never told her. _"You're suppose to be able to trust your family." _She thought to herself.

"Looks like we were right." Sam said.

"About what?" Chloe asked, as she leaned up and looked over his shoulder at the book.

"Your grandpa and dad were hunters."

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's right here." Sam said, as he pointed to a paragraph then handed her the book.

Chloe quickly read it to herself then said,"wow, i can't believe it, but, there it is. From the sounds of it dad and grandpa were in a bar one night after a deer hunting trip and overheard two guys talking about hunting spirits, they thought it sounds like fun so they started hunting spirits instead of animals."

"Well that's one answer to our list of million questions. We still don't know who the ghost is though." Dean said, as he pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Yeah well it's hard to figure anything out from this book. It's like it's in code or something." Chloe said, as she got out of the car.

"That's cause it's in code. That's how hunters write, makes it hard for other people to understand it just in case someone else gets their hands on their book." Sam explained, as he walked into the room and went right for his laptop and popped the disc in.

Chloe sat down on the bed as she read the journal,"whoa wait, i think i have something. Grandpa has the name Taylor Blake wrote down and beside the name is 114 Sage Street, that was my address."

Sam pulled up a search site and typed in the name and address then clicked on the first link.

"Says here there was a 23 year old girl that lived in that house about 40 years ago that committed suicide." Sam said after reading the article.

"Think that's our ghost? I thought a ghost stayed around if it was a violent death?" Chloe asked.

"No,sometimes it can be cause of suicide too. Maybe she realized she made a mistake or something." Dean said.

"Hey, wasn't the letters 'T.B' wrote on the disc?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, it was. You think there could be more stuff about Taylor on there?" Sam asked.

"Could be. Well whatever Gramps knew. I want to know too. So get to cracking Sam." Dean said.

"Unfortunately it's Kaylee time. We got to go." Chloe said.

"I can stay here and see what i can dig up." Sam offered.

"No, i want you to go too Sammy." Chloe said,

_"I need all the protection i can get."_ she thought to herself, as they walked out to door and headed to the bar.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-thanks for reading, reviewing and adding :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_a/n-this is not a new chapter, i just made some changes, added a few things and re-posted it one chapter at a time. I apologize for any confusion._

**Chapter 9**

In what seemed like no time at all they pulled in the parking lot of Kitty's bar. Chloe slowly got out of the car and headed to the door with the boys following her. As soon as she walked in she heard someone yell for her, she looked to her left and saw Kaylee jumping up and down.

"Lo, over here." She called out.

Chloe took a deep breath before heading toward the table. Kaylee met her halfway and wrapped her arms around Chloe.

"I am so glad you made it." Kaylee squealed, as she hugged Chloe tight.

"Kay, i can't breath." Chloe whispered.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited." Kaylee said, as she took a step back.

"It's fine. I told you i would try." Chloe smiled.

Kaylee turned to Dean,"It's Dean right?"

"Right." He said.

She looked over at Sam with confusion in her brown eyes,"you, i don't know."

Sam laughed and stuck his hand out to shake hers,"I'm Sam."

"Sorry,Kay this is Dean's brother." Chloe said.

"It's nice to meet you Sam." Kaylee said, as she shook his hand and smiled.

"Well, come on let's go sit. Nick is running late, but he said he will be here soon." Kaylee said, as she walked over to the table she was sitting at earlier.

Chloe sat across from her while Dean and Sam sat on either side of Chloe. As soon as they were seated Kitty walked over, she gave Chloe a quick hug.

"It is so good to see you and Kaylee together again. It's been to long." Kitty said.

"Yeah" Chloe mumbled.

"So, what can i get you guys to eat?" Kitty asked.

The girls ordered chicken strips and the brothers ordered cheeseburgers and fries.

"Mom, can you also make Nick a burger too?" Kaylee asked.

"Sure."Kitty said, as she walked away to put in the order.

"So hubby is running late huh?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he got caught at the office." Kaylee said sadly.

"What kind of work does he do?" Dean asked.

"He's a real estate agent. He's actually the best one in town." Kaylee said proudly.

Kaylee looked at Chloe before saying,"he's actually trying to talk his boss into putting your old house on the market."

"What? Why?" Chloe asked surprised.

"Well, it's a beautiful house and it's been abandoned long enough. So why not?" Kaylee said.

"But, what about...?" Chloe started to ask before Kaylee interrupted.

"The whole haunted thing? That's crazy. What did a ghost walk out of the walls holding a gun and shoot your parents dead or something?" She asked laughing.

Chloe and the boys looked at each other, but said nothing.

"I'm so sorry Chloe, that was insensitive. You know I'm sorry about your parents." Kaylee said with a apologetic smile.

"It's ok." Chloe said softly.

"Besides Nick has had the house inspected and the man found nothing unusual. But, he can tell you more about that cause there he is." Kaylee said with a big smile.

Chloe took a deep breath to prepare herself before turning around and looking at Nick. He still looked the same as he did in high school, just older. He was still tall and trim with a head full of blond hair and bright blue eyes. He even still had that small dimple on his right cheek when he smiled. "_Damn, why can't he be bald and fat." _Chloe thought to herself.

Nick walked up to the table and sat down beside Kaylee,"sorry I'm late everyone."

Chloe tensed up and smiled politely. Before anyone else could say anything Kitty walked up with their food, Nick kissed Kitty on the cheek.

"Hey mom." He said with a boyish smile.

"Hey, my favorite son-in-law." Kitty said before walking off. Chloe lowered her head and rolled her eyes as she picked at her food.

Nick held his hand out to Dean,"hey man, name's Nick."

"Dean." He said, then pointed to Sam and said,"and that's my brother Sam."

Nick shook Sam's hand then held his hand out to Chloe,"It's good to see you again Chloe."

Chloe quickly shook his hand then looked down at her food.

"Is that your black Impala outside?" Nick asked, as he popped a french fry in his mouth.

"Yeah, that's my baby." Dean said, smiling.

"How did you know what car we were in, if we got here before you?" Chloe asked suspiciously.

"Um..Kaylee told me." Nick said.

"I did?" Kaylee asked confused.

"Yeah, you did," Nick said to her before turning back to Dean,"is it a '68?"

"It's a '67" Dean said, as he took a big bite of his burger.

"She's a sweet ride. You should check out my car. I just bought a '68 Camaro, I'm going to rebuild her and paint her bright blue with white racing stripes." Nick said with a big smile.

"Sounds awesome man." Dean said.

"Maybe one night you guys can come over and you can help me work on it." Nick suggested.

"That sounds great." Dean said.

"I bet Chloe loves your car, especially the backseat. She was always fond of backseats." Nick said with a grin.

Chloe gave him a dirty look then went back to picking at her food.

"Yeah, she loves it. She slept the whole way from Kentucky back there." Dean said laughing.

Chloe rolled her eyes and jumped up from the table,"excuse me, i need to go to the restroom."

Chloe quickly walked to the back of the building and walked down the long dimly lit hallway to the girl's bathroom. Once inside she leaned against the door and tried to control her breathing. After taking a couple deep breaths she walked over to the mirror and looked at herself.

"It will be ok." She repeated quietly over and over to herself. She splashed some cold water on her face then grabbed a paper towel to dry off. She took one last deep breath before leaving the bathroom. As soon as she stepped into the hall she came face to face with Nick.

"Damn girl, you look hotter now than you did in high school." He said while eyeing her up and down.

"Cut the crap Nick." Chloe said, as she went to walk away.

Nick stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

She sighed,"would you move?"

"Come on. I just want to talk."

"About what?"

He shrugged,"Whatever you want."

"Ok i got something. Let's talk about how you knew what kind of car Dean drives. Let me guess you were in the parking lot when we pulled up, probably banging some poor girl in the backseat. That is your specialty right?"

He laughed then said,"see that is what i love about you. You could always see right through me, unlike Kaylee who is so gullible and trusting."

"You're an asshole." She said while trying to step around him.

He blocked her way again,"whoa, where you going?"

"Trying to leave."

"Come on stay awhile." He said, as he went to grab her hand, but she slapped his hand away.

"That's another thing i love about you. You come on like your so strong, but we know all i have to do is this and you crumble." He said, as he touched her cheek.

She took a quick step back and snapped,"don't touch me."

As he took a step toward her, she kept backing up till she felt the wall against her back. Nick grinned as he stepped closer to her.

"Come on beautiful, my backseat's still warm. We can have another go at it, remember how good it was the first time?"

"Maybe for you." She mumbled.

"Yeah, it was. It was very good." He grinned.

"Word of advice, when a girl yells no. That means she's not enjoying it."

He slammed both hands against the wall on either side of her head and leaned close then said,"you know you loved it, don't lie."

"I'm not the one who has been lying. You have."

He moved his head over to her ear and whispered,"I still remember what you felt like under me. What you tasted and smelled like. You haunt me Chloe James."

She shuddered in disgust, but he mistake it for passion and smiled,"see i knew you wanted me."

"I want you to stop." She whispered.

He ignored her and lightly kissed her ear. He placed both hands on either side of her hips and pulled her against his body.

"Stop. Please stop." She choked out.

"Don't fight this." He whispered in her ear before kissing her on the neck.

She pushed against his shoulders,"Nick, no. Stop"

"Oh God you feel so good." He mumbled, as he grinded against her.

Chloe cried and squeezed her eyes shut, praying for him to stop. Suddenly Nick was pulled away from her, she snapped her eyes open and saw Sam standing there.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Sam angrily asked Nick.

Nick put his hands up and took a step back,"Hey man, just take it easy."

"Take it easy? What the hell were you doing to her?" Sam asked.

"Why don't you just mind your own damn business." Nick said angrily.

"Why don't you get out of here before i kick your ass." Sam said, as he took a step closer to Nick.

"Whatever man." Nick mumbled, as he walked away.

Sam turned to Chloe and asked softly,"are you ok?"

Chloe rushed into his arms and sighed with relief,"thank you Sam."

He pushed her back a little to look at her then asked again,"are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

She took a step back and wiped away a few tears before whispering,"I'm ok."

"He's the jerk?"

"What?" She asked confused.

"The jerk you told me about earlier today."

She sighed then said,"yeah, he's the jerk."

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, just keep him away from me and don't tell Dean ok?" She said, as she went to walk away.

Sam stopped her and asked,"what happened between you two? Back then i mean."

"I don't want to talk about that right now."

"If you want me to help you, tell me."

"Sam that's not fair."

He sighed,"I know, but if you need me to protect you from Nick, i need to know what I'm protecting you from."

She took a deep breath then said angrily,"He raped me. After the birthday party he gave me a ride home and raped me in the backseat of his car. There you happy?"

"No. No I'm not happy. I'm sorry he did that to you."

She sniffed and turned her head as more tears fell down her face.

"Give me one good reason why i don't tell Dean this and we kill that jerk?" Sam asked angrily.

"What's the point? Getting his ass kicked is not going to change him, he will still be a jerk."

"You should really tell Dean about this, he has a right to know."

"I can't." She whispered.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"If my own best friend that i have known all my life didn't believe me. How can i be sure Dean will?"

"Cause Dean is different. He cares about you and he trust you. Give him a chance, he'll believe you."

She shook her head,"I don't know. I wouldn't be able to take it if he called me a liar like she did."

"He won't. Just tell him, ok?" Sam said quietly.

"Ok." She whispered.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to the table."

Sam wrapped a arm around her shoulder and lead her back to the table. When they made it to the table only Kaylee was sitting there.

"Hey, where have you two been?" Kaylee asked.

"Bathroom." They answered together.

"Where's Dean?" Chloe asked.

Kaylee smiled,"Nick and Dean are in the back shooting pool. I think they are really getting along, Isn't that great?"

"Sure," Chloe lied.

Kaylee patted the seat beside her,"well have a seat. Let's catch up."

"I would love to, but I'm not feeling to good. We're going to head back to our hotel." Chloe said.

"I'll go get Dean." Sam whispered to Chloe then walked off.

"Aw no. Maybe we can get together again soon. Like tomorrow? You and the guys can come over to the house." Kaylee asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"I doubt it, but we'll see." Chloe said then added,"tell the guys i'll be waiting in the car."

Kaylee stood up and hugged Chloe tight,"love you Lo."

"Love you too,Kay." Chloe whispered. She gave Kaylee a small smile before walking out of the bar.

When she got to the car, she opened the car door and sat down in the backseat. She wiped away a few tears then looked out the window. A few minutes later Sam and Dean walked over to the car and got in.

Dean turned around to face Chloe,"are you ok? Sam said you wasn't feeling good."

"Yeah, I'll be ok. Just ready to get back to the hotel." She said.

"Ok" He said before leaning forward and kissing her on the forehead. She gave him a quick smile before he turned around and cranked up the car. She felt her tension fading away the further she got away from Nick.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

A hour later, they all walked into the hotel room. Chloe took her jacket off and sat down on the bed with a sigh.

"Well, I'm going for a walk." Sam said.

While Dean was turned around, Sam looked at Chloe and mouthed the words,'tell him'.

Chloe nodded her head as Sam walked out the door. Dean sat down beside Chloe on the bed and pushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"You feeling better?" He asked her.

"Yeah, thanks." She mumbled.

"I'm glad we went out, I had fun. Your friend Kaylee is a sweet girl."

Chloe smiled,"Yeah, she is."

"And Nick? Nick's a cool guy. Not only is he a car guy, but he loves old classic rock songs too."

Chloe rolled her eyes before turning to Dean and clearing her throat,"Dean, there's something i need to tell you about Nick."

"Is it about what happened between you two? He told me about it."

"He did?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah, I'm not going to lie it bothered me a little, but i understand there were others before me. I was with other girls before you. We all have a past."

"What did he tell you exactly?" She asked.

"That you two had sex years ago."

"And?"

"And...that's all."

She scoffed and mumbled,"figures."

"There's a little more to it than that. I.." Before Chloe could finish, Dean's cellphone rang.

"Hang on, let me get this." He said, as he pulled his cell phone out of his front pant pocket.

Chloe sighed as she stood up from the bed.

"Hey, man what's up? We were just talking about you." Dean said, as he answered the call.

"Yeah, it was fun. We should hang again soon." He said, as he laid back on the bed to talk on the phone.

Chloe walked outside and mumbled to herself,"stupid jerk."

"That was fast." Sam said.

Chloe looked over at the car and saw Sam leaning against it,"I didn't get to tell him. Stupid Nick called him on the phone."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, and what sucks even more is Nick told Dean. Well, not the whole story, just the 'we had sex part'." She said, as she leaned against the car beside Sam.

"I can't believe that jerk isn't in jail. What is up with the police around here." Sam said in disgust.

"I never went to the police." She said quietly.

"What? Why not?"

"What was i going to say? I just turned 18 and i had been drinking a little, plus it was my word against his."

"Don't tell me the only person you told was Kaylee?"

"Who was i going to tell?"

Sam shrugged,"I don't know. The police for one, your family and his family second. Just someone, you shouldn't have went through that alone."

"I told Kaylee cause she was my best friend. Actually she was more that, she was like a sister. I really thought she would be by my side, then i would have the strength to go to the police." Chloe wiped away a few tears before continuing. "But, after i told her, you wouldn't believe the look she gave me. She looked at me like i was some kind of slut or something. Like i deserved what i got. I just...i just couldn't handle telling anyone else. I can't handle being looked at like that by someone else, especially from someone i care about and trust."

"Why did you tell me?" Sam asked.

She lightly chuckled then said,"I kind of didn't have a choice. You said you wouldn't protect me if i didn't tell you."

He laughed back,"yeah, i did do that. Sorry."

"It's ok. I'm actually glad you made me tell you. It's good to get it out. I feel like i actually have someone on my side now." She said, as she bumped against his shoulder with hers then said softly,"thanks for believing me."

"Thanks for trusting me." He said with a smile.

"Well, I'm going to go crash. I am so drained." She said, as she gave Sam a quick hug.

"Night Lo."

She smiled at him using her nickname,"Night Sammy."

Chloe walked back into the room and quickly changed into her pajamas. Dean watched her the whole time as she changed, which actually calmed her down.

"Hey man i got to go. I'll talk to you later." Dean said to Nick on the phone. He hung up the phone and sat it down on the table beside the bed as Chloe crawled into bed and laid down beside him.

"What did you want to tell me earlier?" He asked.

She yawned then said,"I'm to tired to talk now."

"I'm sorry, i shouldn't have answered the phone." He said feeling guilty.

"No, it's ok. I'll tell you later."

He kissed her on the forehead,"I'll let you get some sleep."

She lightly grabbed his arm as he went to get off the bed,"Dean, will you hold me? Till i fall asleep?"

He laid on his back and pulled her against his chest,"I'll hold you forever."

She smiled and hugged up close to him. She instantly felt relaxed and fell into a deep sleep.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

The next morning Chloe woke up to a empty bed. She stretched then sat up in bed, she saw Sam sitting at the table on his laptop.

"Morning Sammy." She said while yawning.

"Morning sleepyhead." He said.

She looked around the small room then asked,"where's Dean?"

Sam pointed at the bathroom door and said,"shower."

Chloe got out of bed and walked over to the table and sat across from Sam,"what you doing?"

"Trying to find more information on Taylor, but I'm not having much luck."

"So, now what?"

"Dean and I are heading to the police station to ask some questions."

She laughed,"what are you going to say? 'Um hi excuse me, Taylor the crazy ghost is haunting my house. Tell me everything', will that really work?"

Sam laughed back,"no, that's not how we get information."

"Then how?"

Sam cleared his throat,"well we um...we have fake ids."

"Really? Do you use your real name or a alias?"

"Different aliases."

"That's so cool. I want a alias." She said with a big smile.

Sam shut his laptop and looked at her with humor in his eyes then asked,"alright, what would your name be?"

"Hm, let me think." She said then continued,"I got it, Grace O'Hara."

Sam laughed,"Why Grace O'Hara?"

"Well, my mom's name was Grace and i picked the last name cause i love 'Gone with the Wind'. Plus come on, i could total pass for Scarlett O'Hara right?" She said before posing and poking her lips out.

"Oh yeah, you two could pass for twins." Sam says sarcastically before laughing out loud with Chloe.

When Dean walked out of the bathroom, Chloe and Sam were still laughing. Dean walked over to the table and sat in between them.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Chloe wants a alias, so she's trying to think of a good one." Sam told him.

"Just use your middle name and first street you lived on." Dean said.

"Isn't that how you find out your stripper name or something?" She asked laughing.

Dean put his arm around her shoulder and leaned toward her,"Hey, if you want to be a stripper, I won't stand in the way. Matter of fact you could use me to practice."

Chloe rolled her eyes and lightly pushed him away before laughing.

"So, what would your name be if you use that?" Sam asked.

"Penelope Sage." She said.

Sam shrugged,"Not bad."

Chloe laughed,"It does sound a little stripper-ish."

"Your middle name is Penelope?" Dean asked laughing.

"Hey, I can't help it. It's a family name." She said.

"No, It's cute. Chloe Penelope." Dean said grinning.

"Shut up."She said laughing.

Dean stood up from the table then said,"well, guess we need to get going. Time to get ready Sammy."

They boys quickly changed into a dark suit and tie. Once they were dressed Sam grabbed the keys off the table by the bed.

"Meet you in the car Dean." He said before walking out the door.

Chloe walked over to Dean and straightened his navy blue tie then said,"wow your looking pretty hot, Mr. Winchester."

He wrapped his arms around her waist,"why thank you Mrs. Winchester."

She smiled then lightly kissed him. He pulled her close to him and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. After the kiss he rested his forehead against hers and sighed.

"You have no idea what you do to me." He whispered.

She smiled,"Yeah i do, cause i feel the same way about you."

He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear,"Would it be corny to say I've never felt like this before?"

"Yeah, that is pretty corny." She said laughing.

He laughed with her,"Yeah, your right. It is, but it's true."

She grinned,"It's true for me too."

He quickly kissed her,"I better go, we won't be gone long."

She walked him to the door and gave him one last kiss. After he walked out of the door she turned around and placed her hands on her hips while looking around the room.

"Hm, what should i do?" She said out loud to herself.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-thanks for reading, adding and reviewing :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_a/n-this is not a new chapter, i just made some changes, added a few things and re-posted it one chapter at a time. I apologize for any confusion._

**Chapter 10**

After watching some tv and surfing the internet on Sam's computer, Chloe decided to clean up the hotel room. She walked over to the clock radio and flipped through stations till she found a decent one.

"Wow, these boys are messy." She mumbled to herself, as she picked up empty beer bottles.

As she threw the bottles in the trash can a Britney Spears song came on the radio. She grinned and turned the volume up,"I love this song."

She pulled the scrunchy out of her long wavy hair and whipped her hair around as she danced around the room. She was so into the song she didn't hear Dean open the door. He walked into the room and quietly shut the door, then he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms as he watched her dance around.

She shook her hips from side to side then spun around. She gasp in surprise and took a step back when she saw Dean standing there smiling.

She laid a hand over her heart,"oh my God, you scared me."

"What are you doing?" He asked with a amused look on his face.

"Um...cleaning."

"And?" He asked, as he walked further into the room.

"Dancing." She said before lowering her head in embarrassment.

He laughed and laid his suit jacket on the bed. He looked at Chloe in surprise when he heard the words to the song then asked,"wait, is she singing about threesomes?"

Chloe laughed and nodded her head.

Dean grinned,"Very nice. Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"I use to be a cheerleader in high school."

"Oh really?" He asked, as he wrapped his arms around her waist then asked,"you still have the uniform?"

She laid her hands on his shoulder before saying,"maybe."

"So, were you on the top or bottom of the pyramid?" He asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh i am always on top." She whispered.

He grinned before leaning down to kiss her lips. She loosened his tie then broke the kiss long enough to remove it. She threw the tie across the room and went back to kissing him. He removed the black Beatles t-shirt she was wearing, revealing her lacy black bra. He pushed aside one of the straps and kissed her shoulder. She moaned as he lightly kissing from her shoulder up to her neck. She begun unbuttoning the white dress shirt he was wearing, once it was unbuttoned he removed the shirt and the white wife beater underneath. She laid her hands flat on his bare chest as he placed both hands on either side of her face and kissed her passionately. He ran his hands down her back as she moved her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He placed his hands on either side of her butt and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her hands through his hair. He took a few steps into the small kitchen and sat her down on the counter. She leaned back on her arms as he kissed from her chest down her stomach. He tightly gripped her hips as he lightly kissed around her bellybutton. She threw her head back and bit her bottom lip as a moan escaped from her mouth. He unbuttoned her blue jean shorts and pulled the shorts down a little, getting a small peek of her black silk panties. He lightly kissed her below her bellybutton before grabbing her hips and sliding her closer to the edge of the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he leaned forward to kiss her lips. They were so lost in the moment, they didn't hear the door open.

"Whoa." Sam yelled, as he walked into the room holding two pizza boxes.

Chloe and Dean quickly broke apart as Sam covered his eyes. Dean helped Chloe off the counter then they quickly got dressed.

"Is it safe now?" Sam asked with his eyes still covered.

Dean scoffed,"don't be such a prude man, it's safe."

"I did not need to see that." Sam said, as he uncovered his eyes then looked at the counter and said,"remind me never to eat there again."

Chloe gave a short embarrassing laugh as she took the pizza boxes out of Sam's hands. She laid them down on the table before looking at him and saying,"sorry about that Sammy."

"It's cool. Just next time hang a sign or something, or at least lock the door." Sam said with a laugh.

She laughed with him,"will do."

"Whatever man, you need to learn how to knock." Dean said to Sam.

"I did." Sam said laughing again.

"Oh...Well, never mind then." Dean said, as he sat down at the table and grabbed a slice of pizza.

Sam and Chloe sat down with him and started eating the pepperoni pizza Sam brought.

They ate in silence for a few minutes then Chloe looked up from her food and asked,"so what did you two find out at the police station?"

"Not a lot. The man that was police chief back then died five years ago." Sam took a sip of his drink before continuing,"the cop we talked to was some young kid so he knew nothing about it, but he did let us look at the police report. All it said was what we already knew. Taylor was found dead from a self inflicted gunshot wound."

Chloe threw her pizza crust into the box then said,"well that sucks. Now what?"

"We did get the name of the medical examiner who performed the autopsy. He's still alive, just retired. He lives the next town over." Dean said.

"Dean and I figured we would go have a chat with him after lunch." Sam said before taking a bite of his pizza.

"We would take you with us, but since you have no fake id it would be hard to explain why you were there." Dean explained.

"That's cool. I can hang out here." She said.

"Will you be ok by yourself for that long?" Sam asked with a worried look.

"I'll be fine." She reassured him.

"Maybe you could do more 'cleaning'." Dean said using quotation marks around the last word.

She smiled then said,"maybe i will."

Sam looked between the two with a confused look,"I don't think i want to know what you two are talking about."

"Earlier when Dean walked in he caught me dancing while i was cleaning the room." She explained to Sam.

"Ah ok, i was scared it was something sex related or something." Sam said.

"Did you know she use to be a cheerleader?" Dean asked while pointing to Chloe.

"No, i didn't. That's cool." Sam said.

"Kaylee and I both were cheerleaders. That was some of the best times of my life." She said smiling, remembering the high school years.

"Now that's hot." Dean said.

"Your imagining Kaylee and I doing dirty things in our cheerleading uniforms aren't you?" She asked Dean.

He cleared his throat then said,"of course not."

Sam and Chloe laughed at him as they stood up from the table. Chloe picked up the empty pizza boxes and sat them down on the counter while Sam went to the bathroom. While Sam was gone Dean snuck up behind Chloe and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This time when i get back why don't you dance around in those sexy bra and panties i saw earlier?" He asked with a grin.

"Actually this time while your gone I'm going to take a nice hot bubble bath." She said.

He moaned,"you are such a tease."

"How am i a tease?" She asked with a fake innocent smile.

"You know how. Don't play innocent."

"I'm just talking about laying naked in the tub. If your turned on by that, that's your problem." She said smiling.

"I'm turned on by everything you do."

"That's cause I'm pretty damn sexy."

He laughed then quickly kissed her,"yeah, you are."

She playfully pushed him away,"now get out of here so i can enjoy my bath in peace."

"I bet i can ditch Sam and make it back here before your in the tub." He said laughing.

Before she could say anything Sam walked out of the bathroom and yelled,"let's go Dean."

"I'm going to ditch him, wait for me." He whispered to her before kissing her on the cheek.

Dean grabbed the keys and winked at her before walking out the door behind Sam. Chloe smiled then locked the door, so she wouldn't be interrupted. She grabbed some clean clothes out of her bag and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the water and poured some liquid bubble bath into the tub. She slipped her black t-shirt off then unbuttoned her jean shorts and pulled them down. She put her hands behind her to undo her bra, but before she could unclip it she heard a knock at the door. She turned the water off and grabbed one of Dean's shirts off the floor. She quickly threw the shirt on and smiled when she smelled his leftover cologne. As she walked toward the door, there was another knock. She wondered to herself who could be at the door, then it hit her.

_"Dean," _She thought to herself_,"I guess he did ditch Sam."_

She chuckled then ran the rest of the way across the room and opened the door with a huge grin on her face, expecting to see Dean standing there with his sexy grin. Instead she came face to face with Nick and his arrogant smile.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-thanks everyone for reading, reviewing and adding. I hope i didn't offend anyone with the rape storyline, if i did i apologize. The song Chloe was dancing to was 3 by Britney Spears in case anyone was wondering. _


	11. Chapter 11

_a/n-this is not a new chapter, i just made some changes, added a few things and re-posted it one chapter at a time. I apologize for any confusion._

**Chapter 11**

Chloe stood frozen in place as Nick let his eyes travel from the top of her head, down to the dark blue t-shirt that ended right above her tan knees, all the way down to her bright red painted toes. He smirked then looked into her eyes.

"You keep looking better and better every time i see you." He said.

At the sound of his voice she snapped to attention and tried to slam the door in his face. Nick stopped the door with his hand and forced his way in.

"Now that wasn't nice. That's no way to treat a guest." He said, as he walked into the room and shut the door.

Chloe took a few steps back and scoffed,"you're not a guest."

He smiled,"that may be true, but who's going to make me leave,"looking around the room he continued,"your boys aren't here."

Chloe glanced at her cell phone sitting on the table by the bed. She went to ran across the room to grab it, she only made it a few steps when Nick grabbed her.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked, as he held her by her arms.

"Nick, don't do something you will regret." She pleaded with him.

"I won't regret this." He said, as he pulled her close to him and kissed her.

She squealed in surprise and pushed him away,"what the hell are you doing?"

"I love you Chloe, I'm in love with you. I always have been." He said softly.

She sighed,"I know Nick, but I'm sorry. I don't feel the same way."

"You will." He said, as he pulled her close to him again and went to kiss her. She struggled to free herself, but he was holding her to tight. She lashed out with her foot and kicked his leg. He loosened his grip on her arms enough for her to get away from him. She didn't get far before he grabbed her arm and spun her around. He backhanded her across the cheek, then pushed her onto the bed. She held her cheek and cried as he climbed on top of her.

"Nick, no" She yelled, as she tried to fight him off. He grabbed both of her wrists and slammed them onto the bed.

He leaned down toward her,"If you wouldn't fight me, this would go a lot easier."

He tried to kiss her again, but she kept moving her head from side to side. He let go of one wrist and wrapped his hand around her throat.

"Stop moving." He said, through gritted teeth.

Suddenly Nick was thrown against the wall then he fell to the floor. Nick slowly stood up and came face to face with a angry Dean. Dean pulled his arm back and punched Nick in the nose. Nick fell against the wall and threw his hands up. He yelled for him to stop as Dean pulled his arm back again, ready to punch.

"Whoa, man. Hang on, it's not what you think." Nick yelled at Dean.

"You have one second to explain before you have a black eye to go with that bloody nose." Dean threatened.

"Listen man, i came by here to talk to Chloe. To work things out and she threw herself at me. I was just trying to stop her." Nick lied.

Sam scoffed,"Is that the lie you told last time you raped her?"

Dean looked at Sam surprised before looking back at Nick with fire in his eyes,"You son of a bitch."

Before Nick could move Dean had him pinned against the wall and begin to punch him. Sam yelled for Dean, but Dean heard nothing as he repeatedly punched Nick in the face. Sam grabbed Dean and pulled him away from Nick. Sam nodded his head toward the other side of the room. Dean turned around to look and felt his heart break when he saw Chloe.

She was sitting on the floor in a corner with her legs drawn up to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and was sobbing as she rocked back and forth. While the brothers were looking at Chloe, Nick took the opportunity to run out of the room. Sam saw him run out of the room and ran after him. Dean walked across the room and sat down on the floor across from her. He reached out to touch her shoulder and she flinched.

"Hey, it's me. It's ok." Dean whispered.

She lifted her head to look at him and whispered,"Dean?"

"Yeah,baby. It's me, I'm here" He whispered.

She breathed a big sigh of relief then fell into his arms. He held her close as she cried even harder. Dean lightly rubbed her back and whispered,'It's ok' repeatedly.

With Dean holding her, she finally felt herself relaxing and started to calm down. Dean pushed her back a little and looked at her face. He felt his anger rise again when he saw the bruise on her cheek and the hand print around her throat.

Sam walked back into the room and tried to catch his breath,"I lost him. He's gone."

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Dean mumbled to himself.

Sam stood behind Dean and looked at Chloe before asking,"did he...?"

She shook her head and whispered,"no, he didn't rape me, but he tried."

Dean kissed her forehead before standing up,"alright, everyone pack your stuff."

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"We're changing hotels. I'm not giving that son of a bitch a chance to find her again, so we're changing hotels. Tell noone where we're staying." Dean said, as he paced angrily around the room.

Chloe slowly stood up and suggested,"we can stay at my grandparent's house."

Sam looked at her,"I thought you couldn't stay there since your grandma passed away."

"After this, I'll feel safer there." She said.

"You sure?" Sam asked her, she answered with a nod.

"Alright, let's go." Dean said, as he started throwing his clothes in his bag.

"Can i take a shower first?" Chloe asked quietly.

"No, we need to leave now." Dean said, as he zipped his bag.

"Please." She whispered.

He sighed,"alright, fine. But make it quick, if your not out in five minutes. I'm coming in to get you."

Chloe grabbed her bag then walked to the bathroom and slowly closed the door. A few seconds later they heard the shower turn on. Sam scoffed and looked at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Why are you taking this out on her?"

"I'm not. I just want to get her someplace safe," Dean sighed before continuing,"you know, if that was a demon or something i would have shot him dead and not think twice about it, but he's..."

"Human." Sam finished for him.

"Yeah, what do we do about it? As much as i want to, i can't just kill him. I don't know what to do Sam."

Sam shrugged,"just be there for her."

"I never should have left her here alone." Dean said softly.

"Hey, it's not your fault. There's no way we could have known that was going to happen. Stop blaming yourself."

Dean picked up his bag then said,"I'll go check us out then meet you two in the car."

Not long after Dean left the room, Chloe came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of black loose fitted yoga pants and a black over-sized t-shirt.

Sam gave her a sad smile as she walked across the room, holding her bag close to her chest.

"Where's Dean?" She asked, as she stood beside Sam.

"He's going to meet us in the car. Are you ok?"

"I will be," She said with a small smile before continuing,"Is Dean ok? I know he was really mad."

"He's not mad at you though, you know that right?" He asked her.

She nodded her head,"I know. Hey, what made you two come back? Believe me, I'm grateful that you did, but why?"

"Nick called Dean and asked where we were. Nick made it seem like he was having a casual conversation, but something didn't seem right to me so i told Dean to come back."

"I'm glad you did. Thanks Sammy." She said before hugging him.

"We better get out of here before Dean runs in yelling." Sam said.

Chloe laughed a little as she followed Sam outside and toward the car.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Around thirty minutes later, they walked into the huge house holding their bags.

"Follow me, I'll show you the guest room." She said to the brothers.

She walked up the stairs and down the hall to the fourth door on the right.

"You can sleep in here Sam." She said after opening the door.

Sam walked into the huge black and white room and sat his bag down on the king-size bed.

"The dresser and closet are empty if you want to use them. Also the guest bathroom is right next door, it should have everything you need. If not just ask, my room is just across the hall." She said to him.

Sam nodded his head as she shut the door and walked across the hall to her room. She opened the door and looked back at Dean.

"You coming?" She asked.

He followed her into her room and sat his bag down besides her on the four poster king size bed.

"Nice room." Dean said.

"Thanks, i decorated it myself. I was going for a beach theme, that's why there is so much blue and brown." She said with a laugh.

Before either one could say anything there was a knock at her bedroom door.

Chloe opened to door and asked,"you need something Sam?"

He walked into the room,"no, I'm good. But Dean we still need to go talk to that medical examiner."

"Yeah, that's right." Dean said, as he looked at Chloe, he hated leaving her again.

"I was thinking, i could go and talk to him, that way you can stay here with Chloe." Sam said.

"That would be great actually, thanks Sam." Dean said, as he handed Sam the keys.

After Sam left the room, Chloe moved the bags from the bed and laid down on her bed.

She sighed happily then said,"I really missed my bed."

Dean looked at her and laughed,"what are you doing?"

"I am laying in my very comfy bed and trying to forget the whole Nick thing happened. Would you like to join me?" She asked.

Dean laid on his back beside her, after he was comfortable he reached out for her and pulled her toward him. She laid her head on his chest and rested her arm on his stomach.

"Your right, this bed is comfy." He said.

She giggled then said,"I told you so."

He ran his hands through her long brown hair before asked,"so, why didn't you tell me?"

"About what?"

"About Nick. I mean here i was thinking he was a decent guy, but come to find out he raped you? When did this happen?"

"Around seven years ago and I was going to tell you, i was just scared." She said softly.

"Of what?"

She lifted her head and looked at him,"your reaction. Back then i only told one other person and she didn't believe me, so i was always scared to tell anyone else. Scared they would call me a liar too."

"I would never call you a liar, i trust you completely. You can tell me anything." He said before kissing her softly.

She smiled at him then laid her head back down,"alright, i guess i'll start at the beginning. The Nick you saw at the hotel isn't the way he always was. At one time he was a very nice guy and my best friend."

She sighed before continuing,"Him and his parents use to live next door. Since we were the only kids in the neighborhood, we would hang out all the time. Sometimes Kaylee would spend the night and we would all hang out, but usually it was just Nick and I. He was always in love with me, even back then. I remember when i was 13 he kissed me under a old oak tree and said he was going to marry me one day." She smiled at the memory then continued," But the following year everything changed. His dad lost his job so they had to move across town, to the bad part of town. He even had to change schools, so we can't even hang out there. He started hanging around a bad crowd, who taught him if you want anything in life you have to take it. I, unfortunately. was something he wanted, so by the time we made it to high school he would hang out at our school for football games and things like that. He was always real touchy and flirty with me, but nothing to crazy. But that all changed at Kaylee and my 18th birthday party."

She took a few deep breaths before speaking again,"We had just graduated and it was our birthday so we had a small party at Kaylee's house while her mom was at work. Kaylee broke into her mom's liquor cabinet so there was a little drinking going on. I didn't have much, but i didn't want to take a chance driving so Nick offered to take me home. It was late and i was tired so i just laid in his backseat, at some point i fell asleep and the next thing i knew i woke up to Nick on top of me. I yelled for him to stop, but he ignored me and he...he keep going. No matter how much i screamed he wouldn't stop. Later he told me how good it was and how much he loved me, but i was to numb to say anything."

Chloe wiped away the tears she didn't even know had fallen,"the next day i talked to Kaylee and told her everything. I honestly thought she would be by my side but instead she called me a liar. Then she called Nick and asked him about it and he told her i was lying about everything. He told her i was coming on to him, I tried to make her understand the kind of person he was and tried to explain to her that he was just dating her to be close to me, cause that's what he told me before, but she called me a lying slut and told me to leave her house. I never saw or talked to her again till the morning she showed up at the hotel."

"Wow, now i really want to kill that son of a bitch." Dean said.

"As much as i hate him, there's a part of me that's hopeful he will change. That he will be that young boy that i remember again, but i fear it will never happen." She said sadly.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Nick walked through the front door of his house and slammed the door shut. Kaylee was in the kitchen making herself a late lunch, when she heard the door slam.

"Nick, is that you?" She asked, as she walked into the living room.

Nick ignored her and stormed angrily up the stairs to their bedroom. He was pissed, how dare that bastard punch him and take his Chloe away from him. Chloe was his, not Dean's.

Kaylee followed him upstairs and called out,"honey, what are you doing home so early from work? Is everything ok?"

When Nick made it to the bedroom he ripped off his tie and white dress shirt, that had a few drops of dried blood on it that fell from his nose.

"Stupid bastard." He mumbled, as he threw the shirt across the room. He grabbed a new shirt out of the closet as Kaylee walked into the room.

"Honey? Is everything ok?" She asked again, concerned.

"Yes, everything's fine." He said with his back to her.

"I called you during my lunch break. They said you had left."

"Yeah, i had some errands to run." He said, as he put the new shirt and tie on.

"It's happening again, isn't it?" She asked sadly.

He sighed,"is what happening again?"

"Your cheating on me again, aren't you?" She asked, as her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't be such a dumb-ass Kay." He said, as he turned around to leave the room. Kaylee block him from leaving and gasp in surprise when she saw his face.

"Oh my God, what happened?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, now move."

She moved out of his way and followed him down the stairs,"but, what happened? Who did that?"

He ignored her and went to open the front door to leave, she grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her.

"Damn it Nick, i deserve to know what happened."

He laughed in her face then said,"you deserve nothing. Your lucky I'm even married to your dumb-ass, so don't push your luck."

"I know i don't deserve being treated like this, maybe i should just leave. Find someone who will appreciate me."

He laughed at her again,"newsflash, noone wants you Kaylee. Do you know why i haven't touched you in years? It's not cause I'm sleeping with other women, its cause touching you makes me sick. I wish that one day when i come home you'll be gone, but i know that will never happen cause your to weak and stupid to leave," He jerked his arm away then added,"I won't be home tonight, don't wait up."

He walked out the door without a look back. Kaylee took a few deep breaths and tried to hold her tears back, she should be use to him talking to her like that by now, but his words hurt her deeply.

She walked back into the kitchen and stood at the counter in front of the sandwich she had just made. She grabbed on to the plate, she gripped it so tight her knuckles turned white. She threw her head back and let loose a blood curdling scream as she threw the plate across the room. As the plate shattered against the wall, Kaylee fell to the floor crying hysterically.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-thanks for reading, reviewing and adding :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_a/n-this is not a new chapter, i just made some changes, added a few things and re-posted it one chapter at a time. I apologize for any confusion._

**Chapter 12**

Sam parked the impala in front of the doctors modest brick house. He walked toward the front door and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later a old African American man leaning on a cane answered the door.

"Can i help you, son?" He asked.

Sam flashed him his badge,"Dr. Daniels, my name is Agent Perry. I have some questions for you."

The doctor looked at the badge,"FBI huh? What kind of questions do you have?"

"I would like to ask you some questions about Taylor Blake." Sam said.

"Sorry son, i don't know any Taylor."

The doctor went to shut his screen door, but Sam grabbed it,"please sir, it's important. We think her death is connected to others."

The doctor sighed,"alright come on in."

He walked into his living room and sat down in a old recliner with a small groan then said,"getting old is a bitch."

Sam smiled as he sat across from him on the couch.

"Now, what you want to ask me?"

"Dr. Daniels, what do you remember about Taylor Blake?" Sam asked.

"Please call me Jay."

"Ok, Jay. What do you remember?"

"Single gun shot to the heart."

"To the heart? She shot herself in the heart?" Sam asked.

"What other deaths do you think are connected to Taylor?" Jay asked, ignoring Sam's question.

"There was another death in the same house 20 years ago. A young couple named Ryan and Grace..."

"James." Jay interpreted then added,"I remember them."

"There was also another death 10 years ago."

Jay nodded,"yep, Jacob James. Ryan's father."

"Yeah, so we think they might be linked to Taylor somehow since it all happened in the same house." Sam said.

Jay smiled,"your missing a few deaths son."

Sam looked surprised,"I never saw any reports of more deaths in the house."

"Oh but there was. There were two more, one was 15 years ago and the other was 5 years ago."

"Every 5 years." Sam mumbled then asked,"how come i never heard of this before?"

"It was covered up."

"By who?" Sam asked.

Jay shrugged and looked away with a guilty look.

"All of those deaths, what was the cause of murder?" Sam asked.

"No one knows. It was the same for all of them. Only one set of prints on the gun, Taylor's."

"What? I thought there were no prints?" Sam asked.

Jay laughed,"I told you son, cover up. There was a lot strange with all the deaths, including Taylor's."

"I thought Taylor's was a suicide?"

Jay thought to himself for a minute before saying,"aw hell. I'm old and don't care anymore. I'll tell you everything i know."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

A few hours later Chloe woke up, still cuddled up to Dean. _"We must have fell asleep," _She thought to herself. She looked at Dean's peaceful face as he slept. She lightly touched his cheek and smiled.

"I love you, Dean." She whispered for the first time.

She slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake him. She walked down the stairs and heard noises coming from the living room. She walked into the room and saw Sam laid out on the tan colored over-sized sectional couch and flipping through the channels on the 60" flat screen tv hanging on the wall. She sat down beside him on the couch.

"What you doing?" She asked.

He looked at her and smiled,"Hey girl, this is the most comfortable couch i have ever sat on."

She leaned up against him and laughed,"yeah, it's awesome. I have fallen asleep many times on it."

"I almost fell asleep before you came in here. It sucks the energy out of you." He said with a laugh.

She watched him as he kept flipping through the channels,"you know, you can enjoy the tv more if you left it on one channel."

"There's to much to choose from."

She grabbed the remote from him and turned it to a old episode of South Park.

"You can never go wrong with South Park." She said with a smile.

"So, where's my brother?" Sam asked.

"Sleeping."

"That's good. He needs it."

"Are you getting hungry? I'm hungry." She said.

"Yeah, i could eat. You want me to run out and get something?" Sam asked.

"Nah, I'll cook." She said, as she stood up from the couch.

"You haven't lived in this house for months, how did you know there's food in the kitchen?" He asked.

"My grandma had a woman who came by once a week to clean and bring groceries. I figured there was no need in firing her once grandma passed, so all this time she has still been cleaning and bringing food." She explained.

"Oh ok, so what are we having?"

"It's a surprise." Chloe said with a smile.

...ooo...ooo...ooo...

A hour later, Chloe was standing behind the kitchen island, slicing a tomato on the counter top. She had a lasagna baking in the oven that was almost done. While she waited, she decided to throw together a salad. She was still slicing tomatoes when Dean walked into the kitchen.

"Hey you." She said smiling.

"Hey." He said, as he walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

"Sam said you were cooking, i had to check that out for myself." He said laughing.

"Hey, i can cook. I just haven't had the chance to cook for you two till now." She said.

"Is it done? I'm starving." He said.

"Almost."

He leaned against the counter and watched her for a few seconds then said,"this is a view i could get use to."

"What?" She asked.

"You. With your hair pulled back, wearing a apron and cooking. It's a little sexy." He said with a grin.

She smiled as she tossed the tomatoes into the big salad bowl then she walked over to the oven to check on the lasagna.

"Alright, salad is done and the lasagna will be done in a few minutes. You want to set the table while we wait?" She asked Dean.

"Nah, i would rather do something else with my time." He said as he pulled her to him and kissed her lips.

"Mm, that is a better use for our time." She said with a smile before kissing him passionately.

Sam sighed as he walked into the room and saw them kissing,"Is that all you guys do? Every time i walk into a room, you two are kissing."

"Stop walking into rooms then." Dean said.

Chloe laughed,"alright let's set the table, dinner is done."

A few minutes later ,they were sitting around the table in the dining room with a plate full of food.

"Mm this is really good." Sam said, as he took a bite.

"Thanks." Chloe said with a smile before turning to Dean and saying,"see, told you I'm good."

"Yes, you are very good." He said with a flirty grin before shoving a big bite into his mouth.

Chloe smiled,"and so are you."

"Gross guys, can you save all the flirting for when I'm not eating." Sam said.

Chloe laughed,"sorry Sam. Tell us what you found out from the medical examiner?"

"A lot of weird things." Sam said.

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Well for starters, Taylor was two months pregnant. Also she was shot by someone, it wasn't suicide." Sam said.

"What? who? and why haven't we heard this before?" Chloe asked.

"Jay, the doctor, doesn't know who she was pregnant by or who shot her. All he knows is he was blackmailed into writing on the report that it was suicide and he was told to keep the pregnancy a secret."

"Blackmailed by who?" Dean asked.

"By the police chief, William White."

"Wait, Uncle Bill blackmailed him?" Chloe said.

The brothers looked at her in shock.

"Uncle Bill? You knew the police chief?" Dean asked.

"He wasn't really my uncle, that's just what i called him. He was really good friends with my grandpa, they would get together every week and play poker. I didn't realize he was the chief thought, i guess i was to young to pay attention to job titles and all." Chloe explained.

"So, this Uncle Bill was blackmailing the medical examiner to keep quiet, why?" Dean asked.

"That is the million dollar question." Sam said.

"I can't believe there was no talk about it at all. Even if the medical examiner kept quiet, people in a small town still talk. I can't believe no rumors didn't end up in the paper." Dean said.

"That's another thing. The big news reported back then, helped to cover it up too. His name was Reese..."

"Burton." Chloe finished for Sam.

"You know him too?" Sam asked.

"A little, he was also friends with grandpa." Chloe said.

"Ok so, two men who were friends with your grandpa helped cover up a murder. Then years later in the same house that Taylor was murdered in your parents and grandpa are murdered? Does anyone else hear the spooky music or is it just me?" Dean asked.

"Are you trying to say my grandpa had something to do with Taylor's death?" Chloe asked angrily.

Dean shrugged,"I'm just connecting the dots here."

"Grandpa would not murder someone, then cover it up." Chloe said.

"How do you know? He was a hunter and you never know it." Dean said.

"There's a big difference between killing a demon and killing a human." Chloe said.

"No one is accusing your grandpa of anything. We're just trying to figure out what is going on." Sam said then gave Dean a warning look before continuing,"plus there were two other couples who died in the house too."

"What?" Dean asked shocked.

"There was one 15 years ago, then another one 5 years ago." Sam said.

"So wait, every 5 years someone was murdered?" Chloe asked.

"It seems that way, but guess who the couples were? The first was Bill's grandson and wife. The other was Reese's cousin and her husband."

"So, grandpa and two of his friends have all lost family members in the same house?" Chloe asked.

"Correct, also you know how the report said there were no prints on the gun? That was another cover up, there were one set of prints every time and it was Taylor's" Sam said.

"What?" Chloe called out in surprise.

"Ok this just got weirder." Dean mumbled.

Chloe stood up from the table and paced around the room,"let me get this straight, pregnant Taylor was murdered years ago. Bill and Reese helped cover it up, and there's a small chance grandpa was involved too. Then 20 years late,r Taylor comes back to murder family members in the house every 5 years."

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Sam said.

"Which means you really need to get to cracking that disc Sammy. If gramps did know anything, maybe it's on there." Dean said.

Chloe stopped pacing,"Wait, you guys its been 5 years."

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's been 5 years since the last murders." She said.

"Well, i guess its good the house is empty huh?" Dean said.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Nick had just hung up the phone with his boss when his secretary Michelle tapped on the office door.

"Come in." Nick called out.

Michelle walked in holding a few files in her hands. Nick leaned back in his chair and watched her walked across the room, he loved the way her dress hugged her in all the right places and the way her hips sway from side to side when she walked. He felt a tighten in his pants when she leaned over to set the files on the desk.

"Here are the files you wanted, Mr. Hart" She said.

"Thanks Michelle. Close the door, i need to speak to you."

"Yes sir." She said before walking across the room and shutting the door. When she turned back around Nick was standing in front of her. He pushed her against the door, then grabbed her hands and held them up against the door above her head.

"You just had to wear that tight ass dress didn't you?" He asked.

She giggled,"I knew it would turn you on."

He looked at her dark hair and blue eyes and was reminded of Chloe. He tightened his grip on her wrist before kissing her roughly.

She moaned then said seductively,"hm, you want it rough today huh?"

She nibbled his bottom lip and rubbed up against him. He took a quick step back and tried to catch his breath.

"Whoa, let's not get carried away. We are at work you know? Someone could walk in." He said.

"You get me all turned on then stop? That's not nice Nicky." She said pouting.

"I had a idea though. I just got off the phone with Mr. Tillman, I am this close to talking him into putting the James house on the market." He said.

"You mean the one on Sage street? Where all those people were killed? Rumor has it, it's haunted." She said.

Nick rolled his eyes,"It's not haunted, but Mr. Tillman is worried that it is. So, i told him my secretary and I will stay in the house tonight to prove it's not haunted."

She scoffed,"I'm not staying in any haunted house."

"I told you, it's not haunted. Think about it, me and you in a nice house, all along for the whole night." He said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That does sound nice, but i think i need more convincing."

"How about this, i will do dirty things to you all night."

She grinned,"what dirty things?"

"You will find out when we get there."

"Alright, sold." She whispered before kissing him.

"You'll see, it's going to be a killer night." He said smiling.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-thanks for reading, reviewing and adding :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_a/n-this is not a new chapter, i just made some changes, added a few things and re-posted it one chapter at a time. I apologize for any confusion._

**Chapter 13**

The next morning, Chloe was sitting at the small bar eating a bowl of cereal when Dean walked into the kitchen. He walked over to the side and sat in the bar stool beside her.

"Morning. Did you sleep good?" She asked him, as she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"Yes, i am officially in love with your bed." He said.

She laughed,"I told you it was awesome."

"Sam still sleeping?" She asked before eating the last bite of cereal.

"Yeah, i guess so." He said.

When she turned to look at him, he lightly touched her cheek, the bruise had faded some, but just seeing it on her face made him angry all over again.

"It looks bad huh?" She asked him, as he stroked her cheek.

"Nah, It looks better. Nothing can mess up your beautiful face." He said with a wink.

She smiled,"thanks."

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"For what?"

"For him hurting you. I should have been there to protect you."

"Hey, listen to me. You have nothing to be sorry about. You are not to blame." She said before lightly kissing him.

"I promise he won't hurt you again. I'll protect you till the day i die, then I'll come back and protect you all over again."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck,"I know you will, thank you."

He kissed her then looked at her empty bowl and asked,"so, where's my breakfast?"

She laughed,"who says I'm making you breakfast?"

"Please?" He begged.

"You better be glad your cute and i like you." She said, as she stood up laughing.

"You want pancakes and bacon?" She asked him.

"Sounds good to me."

She walked over to the stove and started frying bacon. A few seconds later, Sam walked into the kitchen.

"I thought i smelled something good." Sam said, as he sat beside Dean at the bar.

"Morning Sam, how did you sleep?" Chloe asked.

"Good. I don't think i have slept that good in a long time." He said.

She smiled,"I'm glad. You want anything to eat, while I'm cooking?"

"I'll take whatever you're making." Sam said.

A few minutes later, she sat a plate full of food and a glass of orange juice in front of each brother, then she leaned against the counter.

"So, what's our next step?" She asked.

"I guess find out who killed Taylor." Sam said before taking a sip of juice.

"Is that really important? I say we find out where her body is, then salt and burn it. Problem solved." Dean said before shoving a forkful of pancakes in his mouth.

"I want to know who killed her and who she was pregnant by. I wonder if it's the same person?" Chloe wondered out loud before continuing,"plus i have to know if grandpa was involved."

"I'll keep trying to get into the disc." Sam said.

"I'll search every inch of the house to see if i can find the password." She said.

"I'll help you." Dean offered.

"Sounds like a plan." She said with a smile.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Later after the brothers were done eating breakfast, they all went to the office. Sam was sitting in the chair by the fireplace with his laptop, trying to get to the files on the disc.

"Your grandpa really knew what he was doing with this disc, no matter how hard i try i can't get into it."Sam said.

Chloe sighed as she slammed the top desk drawer closed,"I have looked at every single paper and through every book, and i still can't find the password or even a hint to what the password could be."

"I'm not having any luck over here either." Dean said, as he pulled a book off the bookshelf and flipped through it.

Chloe sighed again before standing up and walking over to Dean and grabbing a book.

She angrily flipped through the book,"this is crazy, why does he have to be so secretive? What is he hiding?"

Dean looked over at her then said softly,"I'm sorry for yesterday. For hinting that he could be involved with Taylor's death."

She shrugged then said,"It's ok. I'm sorry for overreacting. It seems like he could be involved." She grabbed a new book before continuing,"he has a disc with the letter 'TB' on it, a disc i might add that is password protected and can't be hacked into. He was secretly a hunter, two of his friends were blackmailing a medical examiner, so who knows what else he is hiding?"

She quickly flipped through the book then threw it on the floor,"damn it, what is the password?"

"Hey, it's ok. We'll get into the disc." Dean said.

"I got a idea, I'll go check the attic. I remember my grandparents put tons of boxes in there filled with old things. Maybe something is in there." She suggested.

"You want me to go with you?" Dean asked.

"No, I'll be fine. You can keep looking in here." She said.

With a quick wave to the brothers, she walked out of the room and walked to the end of the hall. She pulled the stairs down and walked up to the attic. She snapped the overhead light on and looked around at all the old boxed and furniture. She walked over to the first box and wiped off a layer of dust, then wiped the dust off on her blue jeans and coughed. She took the lid off of the box then peeked inside. She pulled out a old shoe box and opened it up, inside was pictures.

Old pictures of her grandparents when they were young, when they got married, when her grandma was pregnant with her dad, when her dad was baby and so on. She smiled and felt her eyes fill up with tears as she looked at every picture. When she was done with that she sat the shoe box aside and peeked in the box. She smiled when she saw what was next, it was her grandma's wedding dress. She pulled the dress out of the box and shook it out to hold it against her chest. She was surprised when a small white book, that was wrapped in the dress, fell to the floor. She sat the dress back in the box and picked the book up. It had the word "diary" written across it in gold letters. Now that she was holding the book, she could see that the book was more off-white than white from age.

She opened the diary and scanned over the first few pages. She quickly flipped through the rest of the book. After she reached the end, she threw everything but the diary back in the box then ran down the stairs and back into the office.

"Hey guys, i found something." She called out as soon as she stepped into the office.

The boys walked over to her to see what she was holding,"what is it?" Dean asked.

"It's my grandma's old diary. She started it not to long after her and grandpa were married. Look at this," She opened to a certain page and showed the brothers before continuing,"right here she talks about grandpa having a new young intern named Taylor Blake."

"Wow, so your grandpa knew Taylor." Sam said.

"Right and look at this," She turned to another page toward the back,"right here, she's talking about how she thinks grandpa is having a affair with Taylor. What if she is right? What if grandpa is the one who got her pregnant?"

"I...I don't have a answer to that." Sam said.

Before anyone else could say anything, Chloe's cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pants pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Oh hey Kitty, listen right now is not a good time, can i call you back?" She asked.

"What? Wait, what? What happened? Oh my God, yeah i will be right there. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked at the brothers with a shocked look.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked worried.

"It's Nick. H-he was found this morning...he's dead." She said.

"What? Where?" Sam asked surprised.

"My old house." Chloe said.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. All Kitty knows right now is Nick and his secretary were found dead at my old house, from a single shot to the chest." She said.

"Just like all the other ones." Sam said.

"Yeah, look i got to get to Kaylee. Keep looking." She left the room and ran downstairs. The brothers followed her down the stairs and into the foyer. She grabbed her keys out of a bowl that was sitting on a small table by the door.

"Whoa wait, let me drive you." Dean said, as he took the keys out of her hand. He laid her keys back in the bowl and placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her toward the door.

"We'll be back and Sammy..."Dean started to say before Sam interrupted.

"I know, crack into the disc." Sam said before heading back upstairs.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Thirty minutes later, Chloe and Dean pulled into Kaylee's driveway and parked in front of the garage door.

Dean turned to look at Chloe,"you want me to go in with you or wait out here?"

"I'll be ok, thanks for driving me." She said.

"No problem." He said before kissing her quickly on the lips.

She gave him a small smile before climbing out of the impala. She walked up to the front door of the two story brick house. She rang the door bell and waited.

Kaylee swing the door open and said with disgust, "oh, it's you."

Kaylee took a long sip from a big bottle of liquor she was holding before stumbling back to the living room. Chloe shut the door then followed her into the homey living room.

"What are you doing here?" Kaylee slurred then hiccuped.

"I wanted to check on you."

Kaylee rolled her eyes before taking another drink then said,"like you even care, your probably glad he's dead."

Chloe took a step close to her,"no I'm not. Did i hate him? Yes, but did i want him dead? No, never. He was my best friend at one time, remember?"

Kaylee scoffed,"yeah till you started spreading lies about him."

"Kay, i didn't come here to talk about that, i come here for you." Chloe said softly.

"You haven't been my friend for years, you have no idea what i have been through these last seven years, so don't walk in here like we're best friends." Kaylee yelled.

"I know, but I'm here now." Chloe said.

"I don't want you here." Kaylee yelled.

"But Kay..." Chloe tried to say.

"Get the hell out." Kaylee yelled then threw her empty bottle at the wall behind Chloe.

As the bottle shattered Chloe walked over to Kaylee and hugged her tightly, letting her know she was there for her.

"Leave me alone." Kaylee cried.

"No, I'm not going. You need me."

Kaylee pushed her away,"no, i don't need you. I need my husband, but he's gone."

"I know Kay and i am so sorry."

"Sorry? I don't need your pity, your pathetic Lo. Just like your mother, that's probably why your father cheated on her."

Chloe felt her blood boil with anger,"one, my dad never cheated. Don't ever talk about my parents like that and two, just cause your husband was a cheating asshole, don't take it out on me."

Kaylee laughed,"oh, now your true feeling come out. I knew you didn't care."

"I care Kay, i care about you and i know your hurting, but i am not going to be your punching bag."

"Whatever." Kaylee scoffed before sitting down in a off white overstuffed chair.

"I'll check on you later." Chloe said softly before walking out the door before she said something she would regret.

As Chloe walked away from the door, she saw Kitty walking down the stone walkway, heading for the front door.

Kitty took one look at Chloe's face before saying,"let me guess, she bit your head off."

Chloe gave a small smile then said,"yeah."

"Well, don't take it personal, she has been like that to everyone." Kitty said.

"Most of it didn't bother me, but there was one thing. She said dad cheated on mom, you knew them so well. Did that ever happen?" Chloe asked.

A guilty look came across Kitty's face, she quickly covered it with a smile,"of course not. I better get inside, talk to you later."

Kitty quickly walked pass Chloe and walked into the house. Chloe walked to the impala and sat in the front seat passenger seat. Dean turned to look at her.

"Is everything ok?" He asked when he saw her face.

"I don't know. Kaylee mentioned that my dad cheated, so i asked Kitty since she was best friends with my mom. The weird thing is, Kitty looked guilty, like she just got caught or something. Then she ran into the house."

"Maybe it doesn't mean anything. Maybe she was just worried about Kaylee and wanted to go inside." Dean said.

"Yeah, maybe. I just can't shake this feeling that she knows something. But, what could it be?" Chloe asked out loud as Dean pulled away from the house.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- what could the secret be? Thanks for reading, reviewing and adding :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_a/n-this is not a new chapter, i just made some changes, added a few things and re-posted it one chapter at a time. I apologize for any confusion._

**Chapter 14**

Chloe and Dean grabbed a couple of pizzas then headed back to the house. Chloe was quiet the whole ride, deep in thought. Dean reached over and grabbed her hand, she looked at him and smiled. When they made it back to the house Sam was waiting for them at the front door.

"How's your friend?" He asked Chloe.

"Drunk, mad and bitter." Chloe answered.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything i can do?" Sam asked.

"Just find out what the hell is going on in that house." Chloe said.

Sam gave her a quick hug then asked,"how are you?"

She shrugged,"confused."

"Why?" Sam asked.

Dean quickly filled him in on what Kaylee said and how Kitty acted as they all walked into the kitchen to eat.

"Maybe that's the connection." Sam suggested.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"The connection between all the people who were murdered."

"I thought the connection was it was a family member of mine or one of grandpa's friends." Chloe said.

"Well, that was true up until Nick was killed there. He's not related to any of the families. But..."

"He is a cheated." Chloe finished for Sam.

"Right. We know Nick's a cheater, your grandpa might have been involve with Taylor and now maybe your dad cheated too." Sam said.

Chloe grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and mumbled,"I'm going to get to the bottom of this, if it's the last thing i do."

She quickly dialed a number, as soon as someone answered, she spoke,"hey, i need to talk to you. It's important. Where are you?"

She listened for a few seconds before saying,"alright, I'll be there soon."

She hung up the phone and looked at the brothers,"that was Kitty, I'm going to go talk to her and I'm not leaving till she tells me everything she knows."

"You want some company?" Dean asked.

"No, i need to do this myself." She said.

"Alright, you want to borrow the car." Dean asked while holding out his car keys.

She smiled,"thanks, but I'll take my car. It's been awhile since i drove her."

Chloe quickly kissed Dean then grabbed her keys before running out to her grandpa's huge garage building. She got behind the wheel of her car, a bright blue mini cooper. She pulled out into the street and headed toward Kaylee's again, deep in thought.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Minutes later, she pulled in front of Kaylee's house and parked the car. Kitty was waiting for her on the front porch.

"I figured we could talk out here while Kaylee is inside resting." Kitty said, as Chloe walked into the porch.

Chloe sat down in a chair beside Kitty,"that's fine. How is she?"

"Still mad and yelling at everyone." Kitty said with a sigh.

"I wish there was something i could." Chloe said.

"All we can do is be there for her. This is just how she's grieving i guess." Kitty said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kitty turned to Chloe and asked,"what did you want to talk about?"

"About what Kaylee said, about dad cheating." Chloe said.

"Kaylee just said that to hurt you." Kitty said.

"That may be true, but i think you do know something. Tell me." Chloe said.

Kitty sighed,"It's best to leave the past in the past."

"Tell me." Chloe said again.

Kitty sighed again,"I don't even know what to say."

"Try the truth."

"Yes, your dad did cheat on your mom. It was stupid and i have felt guilty every day of my life." Kitty said sadly.

"It was you?" Chloe asked shocked.

Kitty answered her with a nod,"Chloe, you have to believe me, i am so sorry. You were never suppose to find out. I promise you it was really short, only a few months then your mom become pregnant with you, so your dad and i decided to put a stop to it."

"But, wait you were pregnant around the time mom was. Does that mean?" Chloe asked.

Kitty lowered her head,"no one ever knew he was the father. I would tell people it was a one night stand with some guy traveling through town."

Chloe gasp in surprised,"so, that means Kaylee is my half sister?"

"Yes." Kitty answered quietly.

Chloe jumped up out of her chair and said angrily,"so, every time Kaylee came to you crying, wanting to know who her real dad was and you would say you didn't know his name. You were lying. Every. Single. Time."

"What was i suppose to say?" Kitty asked.

"The truth." Chloe yelled.

"I'm so sorry Chloe." Kitty cried.

"Do me a favor Kitty."

"What?"

"Lose my number." Chloe said angrily before walked off to her car. Kitty sat on the porch crying as Chloe drove away from the house.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Chloe parked her car in front of the house, while getting out of the car she noticed the impala was gone. She walked right into the kitchen and grabbed a full bottle of liquor out of the liquor cabinet then walked out back to the patio by the pool. She sat down in a chair and opened the bottle to take a big swallow of the dark color liquid. She was still sitting out back drinking, ten minutes later when Dean and Sam returned.

Dean parked beside her car then said,"looks like she's back."

"Yeah, wonder if she found out anything." Sam said.

"Let's go find out." Dean said, as he got out of the car and walked into the house with Sam following him. Dean called out for Chloe, but received no answer. They walked toward the kitchen and saw the sliding glass door open. Dean glanced outside and saw her sitting by the pool.

"I'll go check on her." Dean said.

Dean walked outside and sat in the chair beside her,"hey, you're back."

"Yeah." She mumbled.

"We just got back too. We tried to go talk to the reporter Reese, but he died a few years ago." Dean said.

Chloe gave a bitter laugh,"of course he's dead, everyone's dead."

Dean glanced at the half empty bottle,"are you ok?"

"No, no I'm not ok." She called out.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything."

"What happened with Kitty?"

"It's true. Dad did cheat, he cheated on my mom with Kitty. That was mom's best friend, how could she do that?" Chloe asked crying.

Dean grabbed one of her hands and held it,"I'm sorry."

"Oh and guess what? Kaylee is my half sister."

"Wow" Dean whispered in shocked.

"I don't know if i can do this anymore." She said softly.

"Do what?"

"Me and you, this case, everything. It's to much. I thought i was going to come here and figure out what really happened to my parents, but since i have been here it's been one shock after another. I can't handle this, I'm not strong enough." She said with tears falling down her face.

Dean wiped away her tears before saying,"you're a lot stronger than you think."

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"It's getting cold out here, you ready to come in?"

"No, I'm going to sit out here for a little bit longer."

Dean stood up and kissed her forehead before walking back into the house. When he walked into the kitchen, Sam was sitting at the bar on his laptop.

"What's wrong?"Sam asked when he saw Dean's face.

"She's falling apart and it's my fault." Dean said.

"How is it your fault? You had nothing to do with what happened to her parents."

"I exposed her to my world. Before she met me she convinced herself that ghost and evil things weren't real, then she met me and found out they were real and wanted to find out what happened to her parents. Now she is finding out all these secrets and it's tearing her up inside."

"That still isn't your fault. You can't help you two got drunk and married in Vegas. You two don't even remember that." Sam said with a small laugh.

"I remember." Dean said quietly.

"What?

"Come on man, you know how much i drink all the time and I've never had a problem with remembering, of course i remember what happened." Dean said.

"So, what happened?"

"I asked her to marry me."

"What?" Sam asked shocked.

"I know, big surprise right. But, i don't know what came over me, i met her that night and just felt connected. I've never felt that connection with a girl before and i didn't want it to end. So, i asked and she said yes. Then we woke up the next morning and she didn't remember anything pass meeting me." Dean said.

"Wait? Is that why you were in such a bad mood when we first left Vegas?"

"Yeah, it pissed me off. I met this amazing girl, married her and she didn't even remember. Then, she started going on about getting a lawyer and getting a annulment. It's just not how i thought things would turn out." Dean explained.

Sam sat back in his chair,"wow, I just wouldn't imagine getting married being your idea. But it's great, you two are good for each other."

"Yeah, but not anymore." Dean said sadly.

"Why?"

Dean shrugged,"she said she can't do it anymore. It's to much."

"I'm sure she doesn't mean it. She cares about you, i can tell." Sam said.

"Yeah, maybe." Dean mumbled, as he left the room.

Sam heard the front door slam as he got up to go talk to Chloe. He walked outside and sat down in the chair Dean sat in earlier.

"Hey you." He said.

"Hey." She mumbled.

"What's going on?" He asked.

She scoffed,"what's not going on."

"I take it Kitty gave you some bad news."

"To make a long story short, she was the one dad was cheating with and Kaylee is my half sister."

"I'm sorry."

She shrugged,"I should be use to hearing secrets by now right? Seems like everyone around me is either dying, cheating or both."

"Is that why you told Dean you can't be with him anymore?"

"He told you about that huh?"

"Yeah, he did. He didn't say, but i could tell he was upset."

She sighed,"I don't want to hurt him, but Sam I'm scared. I have lost everyone and now i discover that my family has been lying to me. You're suppose to be able to count on family, but mine let me down."

"Not all of your family has let you down. Dean and I are your family now and we would never let you down. So, you see you haven't lost everyone yet, we are still here and we are not leaving you or disappointing you."

"Thanks, Sam." She said with a small smile.

"You're welcome." He said before giving her a hug after they both stood up.

"I'm going to go talk to Dean." She said, as she headed toward the house.

"Dean's not here."

She stopped walking and turned around,"where is he?"

"I don't know, he left before i came out here."

"Oh, well hopefully he will be back soon." She said, as she started walking again.

"Yeah hope so." Sam said out loud, then thought to himself, _"and hopefully he's not at the bar about to do something stupid." _

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-thanks everyone for reading, reviewing and adding :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_a/n-this is not a new chapter, i just made some changes, added a few things and re-posted it one chapter at a time. I apologize for any confusion._

**Chapter 15**

Dean pulled into the parking lot of a small rundown bar. He sat in his car for a few minutes before climbing out and walking into the building. He made a beeline for the bar and stood in front of the dark headed bartender.

"Hey sweetheart, can i get a beer?" He said.

The bartender winked at him before saying,"coming right up."

While he was waiting, a leggy blond dressed in a tight miniskirt and low-cut tank top walked up and stood beside him.

"Hi, buy me a drink?" She asked with a wispy voice.

Dean flagged down the bartender,"Can i get another beer?"

The bartender quickly returned and sat two beers down in front of Dean. He grabbed one of the bottles and handed the other one to the girl with golden blond hair and honey brown eyes.

"Thanks, I'm Mary." She said while holding her hand out.

He shook her hand,"Dean."

"Nice to meet you Dean. You're not from around here are you?" She asked while looking him up and down.

"Nope, just passing through."

"I thought so, i would remember someone like you." She said smiling, then asked, "you here on business or pleasure?"

"Business."

"That's to bad, pleasure is so much better than business." She said with a flirtatious smile.

He smiled back at her before taking a long drink from his beer.

"So, what do you say we have a seat and you keep a lonely girl company tonight?"

"Lead the way" Dean said.

_"There's nothing wrong with having a innocent drink with a girl." _He thought to himself, as he followed her to a table in the back.

They sat across from each other when they reached the table. She watched him as he took another huge swallow of his beer before leaning forward, she saw his eyes glance at her breast and smiled.

"We're going to have a fun night." She said with a wink.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Chloe looked at her cell phone again and noticed it was a little after 3 in the morning. She dialed Dean's number again and sighed when there was no answer. She laid her head back against the couch and left him a quick message to call her. She heard footsteps coming into the living room behind her, she turned around to see Sam walk into the room.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" He asked, as he sat down on the couch.

"Waiting for Dean." She said.

"I figured."

"What are you doing up?" She asked him.

He smiled,"waiting for Dean."

"I've been calling him, but haven't got a answer. Do you think he's ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine."

"Where do you think he is?"

"Honestly? Probably a bar. That's where he goes when he's mad or upset."

"Oh." She said softly then asked,"do you think he's alone?"

Sam sighed,"I hope so.

She wiped away a few tears then said,"I never meant to hurt him and now I've pushed him away. I care about him a lot and i do want to be with him. I was just upset and worried, worried that i would lose him. So, i guess i pushed him away before he could leave me. That's pretty stupid huh?"

Sam wrapped a arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him,"no, it's not stupid. You have nothing to worry about though, Dean's not going to leave you. He will be back soon and you two can talk. Things will be ok."

She rested her head on his shoulder,"you promise?"

He smiled,"I promise."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Ten beers and a few shots later, Dean looked at his watch,"damn it's getting late."

Mary grabbed his arm to look at his watch too then laughed,"wow, you're right. It's really late."

She held up her empty shot glass,"you ready for another shot?"

He drank the rest of his beer then said,"nah, i need to get back."

She slammed the shot glass upside down on the table then pouted,"aw, that's no fun."

"Sorry, I got to go."

She leaned across the table before whispering,"you want to come back to my place? I live just right down the street."

He chuckled then said,"believe me, if you would have asked me that a couple of months ago, i would take you up on the offer. But, sorry i can't do it."

"Well, would you at least walk me outside? It's pretty dark and scary out there." She asked, as she gave him a flirtatious smile.

"Alright, come on." He said, as he stood up from the table.

Mary stood up and followed him outside into the cool night air. She wrapped a arm around his waist to hold herself up as they walked across the parking lot.

"So, where's your car?" He asked her, as they stood in the middle of the parking lot.

"Oh no, it looks like my ride is gone. Will you give me a ride home?" She asked, as she looked at him and pouted.

He sighed,"fine, my car's over here."

Dean headed toward the left side of the parking lot with Mary stumbling behind him, trying to keep up. When he made it to the car he went to open the passenger door, but Mary grabbed his arm to turn him around and push him against the car. She stood closely in front of him and leaned forward.

"You are so sexy." She whispered, as she ran her hands up and down his chest.

"Mary, don't do that." He said.

"Don't you want me?" She said softly as she lowered one of the straps of her black tank top, revealing a leopard print bra.

"Mary, I..." He started to say till she pulled his head down and kissed him.

He pushed her away,"we can't do this, I'm married."

"That's fine, i don't mind. I love married men." She said, as tried to kiss him again, but he pushed her back.

"I mind. I can't do this to my wife. I'm sorry."

She scoffed and pulled her strap back up,"whatever, it's your loss."

"You need me to call you a cab?" He asked her.

"No, i can take care of myself." She said before walking off and going back into the bar.

Dean grabbed his keys out of his pocket while he walked around to the driver side. After sitting down behind the wheel he pulled his cellphone out. He saw he had a few missed calls from Chloe and Sam. He sighed when he realized the huge mistake he almost made. A small part of him had wanted Mary, but he knew that would destroy Chloe and he cared way to much about her to do that.

_"I need to get my head straight before i talk to Chloe."_ He thought to himself before pulling out of the bar parking lot and driving into the dark night.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

As the sun was rising, Dean pulled up at the house and parked beside Chloe's car. After he let himself in the house, he walked toward the living room when he heard Sam cough. He stood in the doorway and felt a little jealous when he saw Chloe leaning against Sam with his arm around her shoulders, they were both asleep. Sam woke up when he thought he heard a noise, he turned his head to see Dean standing in the doorway.

"Having fun with my wife?" Dean asked bitterly before walking away.

Sam whispered Dean's name, trying to call him back into the room. When he didn't return, Sam slowly got up and laid a sleeping Chloe across the couch.

"What the hell is your problem Dean?" Sam asked, as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm just saying your looking pretty cozy with my wife."

Sam sighed,"don't start that crap again Dean, she was up all night worried about you."

"Sorry man, I'm just mad at myself. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Where the hell were you anyway?" Sam asked.

"I went to a bar and i met this girl named Mary, and believe me she wasn't no virgin Mary, if you know what i mean."

Sam chuckled,"what happened?"

"She threw herself at me and kissed me, but i stopped her. Cause i knew it would hurt Chloe and i can't imagine being with anyone else, she is the only one i want."

"You two need to talk and work this out."

"You're right. I need to tell her everything."

Sam yawned then said,"you go do that, I'm going back to sleep."

Dean walked back into the living room while Sam walked upstairs. Dean kneeled in front of Chloe and gently shook her awake, she slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him.

"Hey, you're home." She whispered.

"Yeah, i am." He smiled back.

She scooted back on the couch to make room for him to lay down. He laid down facing her and wrapped his arms around her, she threw her leg over his waist and cuddled up close to him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his chest.

He kissed her forehead then whispered,"It's ok, we'll talk about it later. Get some rest."

He held her close as they both fell asleep.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Hours later, Chloe slowly woke up and smiled at Dean's sleeping face. She lightly kissed his lips then rested her forehead against his.

"Mm that's my kind of wake up call." He mumbled.

She chuckled,"good morning."

He glanced at his watch then said,"It's afternoon actually."

"Well good afternoon then." She said smiling.

He quickly kissed her before sighing,"I guess we need to talk huh?"

"Yeah, i guess so."

They sat up on the couch and faced each other, after looking at each other for a few seconds they both open their mouths and said, 'I'm sorry' at the same time.

He smiled,"You go first."

"I didn't mean to hurt you last night. I didn't mean it when i said i couldn't do this anymore, i was just upset and scared. To much stuff has been hitting me at once and the thing that really set me off was finding out about dad and Kitty. I just felt like everyone i care about has either died,l ied or both. I was just scared that you would be next, that you would either disappoint me or leave me and i care about you way to much to lose you, so i pushed you away. It was dumb and I'm sorry."

He lightly stroked her cheek,"you will never lose me. I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled before leaning forward and softly kissing him. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her as he deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing, Dean broke the kiss and sighed,"I hate to ruin a good moment, but there's something i have to tell you."

"What?" She asked confused.

"It's about last night. After i left here i went to a bar."

"That's where we thought you would go." She said.

"While i was there, i met this girl named Mary. I had a few drinks with her, then when i got ready to leave she come on to me and kissed me," Dean grabbed one of her hands before continuing,"but i pushed her away. Nothing happened, you have to believe me."

She smiled,"I do believe you."

"So, you're not mad?" He asked hopeful.

"No, not at you. But this Mary chick? I would love to beat her down."

He laughed,"you could take her, but she's not worth it."

"So, what did you do after that?" She asked.

"After that i left her at the bar and rode around for a few hours."

"Why? Why didn't you just come home?" She asked.

"I had some thinking to do. Even though nothing happened with Mary, i still felt guilty. I felt like i let you down and i was worried about hurting you. I will be honest, there was a small part of me that wanted Mary, but i just couldn't go there with her. Cause all i could think about was you. You are all that i want in this world and i don't want to lose you."

She smiled,"You won't lose me. You are stuck with me forever."

"That works for me." He said smiling back.

She softly kissed him before whispering,"thank you for being honest."

He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear,"thank you for trusting me."

She smiled,"always."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. What started out as a innocent kiss quickly turned into a heated kiss. Chloe straddled Dean's lap and deepened the kiss. He pulled her closer to him and moaned when she rubbed up against him. She grinned against his lips, when she felt how her actions affected him. He kissed her cheek then worked down to her neck, she moved her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. Her breathing picked up when he moved the thin strap of her tank top and softly kissed her shoulder, then kissed back up to her neck. He lightly sucked on her neck and moved his hands down to the bottom of her tank top. He went to raise her top up till she stopped him.

"Wait, Dean." She said, as she tried to catch her breath.

"What?" He mumbled against her neck.

"Isn't this always the time where Sam walks into the room and ruins the moment?" She asked.

He laughed,"yeah, yeah it is."

They both sat quiet for a few seconds to listen, once they realized Sam wasn't walking around they looked at each other.

"Maybe we'll get lucky this time." Dean said.

"Oh, you are most definitely getting lucky." She said while grinning.

He smiled before placing a hand on the back of her head and pulling her toward him, capturing her lips with his. He ran his hands down her back and under her top, he sighed with pleasure at the feel of her soft skin. He went to raise her top again till he heard someone clear their throat. Chloe looked up to see Sam standing in the doorway, smiling. Chloe sighed with frustration before climbing off of Dean and sitting back down on the couch.

"Am i interrupting something?" Sam asked, as he walked into the living room.

"Aren't you always." Dean said.

Sam laughed and sat down on the couch,"sorry guys. I needed a break from the disc."

"How's that going? Still can't get in to it?" Chloe asked.

"No, every time i think i have it figured out, i hit another firewall." Sam said.

"I had a idea, but its a crazy one." Chloe said.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"What if i looked around my old house? Maybe my dad has something hidden somewhere that could help." She said.

"Your right, that is crazy." Dean said.

"Maybe not, if it helps." Sam said.

Dean looked at Sam,"Maybe your the crazy one."

"No, Sam's right, it might help." Chloe said.

Dean stood up from the couch,"you are both crazy. Plus i would think all your parents stuff would be gone from there by now."

"It is, but there are a few hidden places in the house, I came across them when i was little. What if someone hid something in there and it helps us solve this once and for all." Chloe said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Sam said.

Chloe looked up at Dean,"What do you say? You in?"

"No, I'm not in. Do i need to remind you two how many people have died in that house?" Dean asked.

"Believe me, you don't have to remind me. Dean, we are so close to solving this, I need to do this." Chloe said.

"Ok first off, i still think this is a crazy plan, but if by some chance i do agree with it. There's no way in hell i am letting you go in that house." Dean told her.

"Why not? I know where all the hiding places are and plus I'm not a cheater. Remember, it seems like she's going after cheaters." She said.

"We're not 100% sure that's the connection, that's just a guess." Sam said.

"See, thank you Sammy. Regardless of what the connection is, the bottom line is three of your family members have been killed in that house. Do you really want to be number four?" Dean asked her.

"Of course not, but..."

"But, nothing. I'm not going to risk losing you, just to solve a case. We'll think of another way to break into the disc. Now, I'm going to go take a shower, a cold one thanks to Chloe, and when i get back, we'll think of a sane plan. Ok?" Dean asked them.

"Ok" Chloe and Sam mumbled. Dean gave them one last look before leaving the room.

Once he was gone Chloe sighed and looked at Sam,"this is ridiculous, i really think my plan would work. I mean just look at how secretive my grandpa was, chances are dad was too. There could be something hidden in the house, it's not that far from here anyway."

"Where is your old house?"

"A few minutes down the road. Plus i really don't think the ghost of Taylor would mess with me. I wasn't involve with anything, so why mess with me."

"That doesn't matter to a ghost, they want to punish whoever they can. Dean's right, it's to dangerous. Don't worry I'll get into the disc, eventually." Sam said with a laugh.

"Well. i guess I'm outnumbered right?"

"Right. Now come on, let's head back to the office. You can keep me company while i work." Sam said, as he stood up from the couch.

"Alright, I'll be up there soon." She said.

After Sam walked up the stairs, she stood up from the couch then sneaked toward the front door and quietly grabbing her car keys.

_"Boys, please forgive me for what I'm about to do."_ She thought to herself before walking out the door and climbing behind the wheel of her car.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- Thanks for reading ,reviewing and adding :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_a/n-this is not a new chapter, i just made some changes, added a few things and re-posted it one chapter at a time. I apologize for any confusion._

**Chapter 16**

A few minutes later, she pulled onto Sage street and felt her stomach tie up in knots when she parked in front of the old white two story house that she haven't seen in twenty years. That terrible night came rushing back to her as she got out of the car, she slowly walked to the front door. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walking into the bare living room. She flipped the light switch and was surprised when the lights turned on.

_"I guess Nick had the lights turned on the night he stayed here."_ She thought to herself.

She walked to the middle of the room then clearing her throat,"alright Taylor, here i am. Whatever happened to you, I'm sorry. But, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm only here for answers. So, please don't hurt me."

Chloe stood still for a few minutes, after not hearing anything ghostly, she started searching the house. After searching all of the hiding places she slowly made her way to the basement stairs.

"Please don't let there be a ghost waiting for me at the bottom." She whispered to herself before slowly walking down the stairs.

When she made it to the bottom she took a look around. Except for a few empty boxes, a few tools and a huge wooden storage trunk the basement was bare. She peeked in the boxes to make sure nothing was in them, once she was done with that she walked over to the trunk, it had a huge lock on the front of it. She saw a crowbar laying on the other side of the room, she quickly grabbed it and popped the lock off. Slowly she lifted open the trunk and looked inside, she let loose a blood curdling scream when she saw what was inside.

A old skull and bones, Taylor's body.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

After Dean was done with his shower and dressed, he walked into the office and saw Sam sitting at the desk on his laptop.

"Hey Sammy, how's it going?" He asked.

"I think i almost got it." Sam said with a huge grin.

"Really?" Dean asked, as he stood behind Sam.

"Yeah, hang on...There I'm in, finally." Sam cheered.

Dean leaned in close to read the files with Sam.

"Wow, so it's true. Chloe's grandpa Jacob did have a affair with Taylor." Dean said after he finished reading and stood up.

"Yeah, says here it went on for 5 years and Taylor become pregnant. She threatened to tell his wife Rose, they got into a fight and he accidentally shot her. Then Jacob went to his two friends William and Reese to help cover it up." Sam said.

"Hang on, let me get Chloe. She'll want to hear all of this. Where is she?" Dean asked.

"Downstairs." Sam said while reading.

Dean walked to the stairs and glanced down,"hey Chloe, we're in. Get up here."

Dean stood at the top of the stairs for a few minutes waiting for Chloe, but he heard no noises coming from downstairs.

He walked back into the office,"hey Sam, you sure she's downstairs?"

Sam looked up from the laptop,"yeah, she was in the living room when i left to come up here. She said she'll be up here soon."

"How long ago was that?" Dean asked getting worried.

"I don't know. A few minutes before you took a shower." Sam said shrugging.

"That was twenty minutes ago Sam, where the hell is she?"

Sam shrugged again as Dean walked to the window and looked outside.

"Her car is gone. Did she say anything about going somewhere?" Dean asked, as he took out his cellphone.

Sam shook his head as he kept reading files, Dean slammed his cellphone shut when there was no answer.

"Damn it, where is she?" Dean said quietly.

"I don't know." Sam mumbled.

Dean slammed a hand on the desk,"damn it Sammy, concentrate. Chloe is missing, do you mind helping me a little here."

"Wait, do you think she could have went to her old house?" Sam asked, as he looked up from the laptop.

"I really hope not. I'll go check it out." Dean said, as he went to leave the room.

"Whoa Dean, if she is there, you better get her out of there quick." Sam said while reading a file.

"Why?"

"Taylor was killed forty years ago today and the night Chloe's parents were murdered she swore she would make the whole family pay." Sam said with a worried look.

"Damn it." Dean mumbled before running out of the room.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Chloe peeked back into the trunk and sighed,"poor Taylor, noone deserves being treated like this."

Chloe stood up to take her cellphone out to call Dean, when she heard a noise above her head. She froze in place and listened to what sounded like footsteps move across the room above. She was about to freak out till she heard Dean's voice yelling her name. She ran up the stairs calling for him, they meet each other in the living room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean grabbed her and hugged her tight to his body.

"Dean, I..." She started to say.

"Look, we got to get out of here NOW." Dean yelled, as he pulled her toward the door.

"Why?" She asked.

"Sam finally cracked into the disc. Your grandpa did kill Taylor, forty years ago today."

"Wow," Chloe said surprised then added,"but, wait i found her body. It's in the basement, shouldn't we go burn it?"

"Me and Sam will come back to do that, but for now i got to get you out of this house and away from the pissed off ghost. Let's go."

Before they could take a step toward the door, the lights started flickering and the wind begin to blow around them.

"What the hell is going on?" Chloe yelled, as she tried to keep her hair out of her face from the blowing wind.

"We're to late,Taylor is here." Dean handed Chloe a handgun then said,"here take this and run. If something tries to stop you, shoot it."

As soon as Chloe took the gun from his hand, Dean was suddenly pushed toward the door, Chloe ran to him and tried to grab his hand. Before she could grab him, he was pushed again.

This time he was pushed outside, with the door slamming in his face. They both yelled each other names, while he banged hard on the door and tried to open it. When he heard her scream for help, he raised his foot to kick the door in, when suddenly it popped open on its own.

He pushed the door all the way open and saw Chloe standing calmly on the other side.

"Chloe, are you ok?" He asked her, fearing the worse.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- What's wrong with Chloe? Read the next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading, reviewing and adding :)_


	17. Chapter 17

_a/n-this is not a new chapter, i just made some changes, added a few things and re-posted it one chapter at a time. I apologize for any confusion._

**Chapter 17**

"Chloe, are you ok?" Dean asked again, as he stepped into the house.

"My, my, my, it's Dean Winchester to the rescue. Well, why don't you come on in."

"I take it you are Taylor." He said realizing Chloe has been possessed by the ghost.

"Yes i am. I have heard a lot about you Dean. Everyone in the spirit world talks all about you and your brother Sam. He's the brains and you're the brawn"

"Guess that makes you the bitch. Now give me Chloe back."

"I can't do that. She has to be punished."

"She had nothing to do with that. I'm sorry for what Jacob did to you, but she was not involved. She wasn't even born, when you were killed." Dean said.

"I don't care." She yelled,"That piece of shit Jacob killed me, all i even did was love him and he shot me. But, that's not even the worse, I had moved on, i was happy, but those two sons of bitches brought me back."

"What?" Dean asked surprised.

"Jacob and Ryan raised my spirit and brought me back to this house. They were going to bring me back and destroy me, but i surprised them. I possessed Grace and made her shoot her ass of a husband Ryan. I would have went after Jacob that night, but he grabbed the kid and ran. Oh but imagine my surprise when ten years later, he showed up again. I possessed him and made him kill himself." She said proudly.

"And Rose? What about her? and all the others?" Dean asked.

"Sadly that was not cause of me, that old hag died of old age. All the others were at the wrong place, at the wrong time. So, you see Chloe is all that is left, for now anyways." She said with a evil smile.

"No, i won't let you hurt her."

She scoffed,"like you can stop me."

"I will get you out of her and then i will destroy you, i promise you that."

"Aw, how sweet, young love. She does love you, you know? I know everything she's thinking, I'm all in here." She said, as she pointed to Chloe's head then shrugged,"since I'm about to kill her, it doesn't hurt to let you know how she feels, right?"

Dean said nothing as she circled around him and continued,"she's scared right now, but its funny. She's not scared for herself, she's scared for you, she doesn't want me to hurt you."

She sighed then said sarcastically,"There's that young love again. You know, i was in love one time too and guess what it got me? Killed."

"Yeah, we know. That's all you whine about. Get over it Taylor." Dean said.

"Wow, that was a little harsh. I have feelings you know."

"Says the psycho ghost killing bitch." Dean said with a grin.

Taylor laughed,"your a bit of a smart ass, aren't you."

"Yep, that's me. Why don't you get out of Chloe and deal with me."

"Nah, I'll just take care of Chloe and be done." She said, as she took Chloe's gun out of the waistband of her jeans. She forced Chloe to put the gun up to her head.

"Wait." Dean yelled and rushed toward Chloe. Taylor raised her other arm and with a flick of a wrist sent Dean flying into the wall. He landed hard on the floor.

She walked over to him and grabbed a handful of hair with her free hand, pulling his head up and looking at him.

"I do not want to hurt you. You are not involved in this." She said before pistol whipping him across the face.

As she turned to walk away she heard him say something. She quickly turned back around and grabbed his hair again forcing him to look at her.

"What did you say?"

"I said, yes it does involve me."

"And why is that?" She asked with a smirk.

"Cause i love her." He looked deep in Chloe's eyes." I love you, Chloe."

Chloe gasp and blinked her eyes,"Dean? Are you ok?"

"Chloe, is that you?" He asked.

"Yes, oh God, what did i do? I'm so sorry." She said to him, as she helped him up off the floor.

"It's not your fault, you were possessed." He said, as he grabbed the gun out of her hand.

She put his arm around her shoulders and wrapped a arm around his waist as she helped him out of the house. They quickly walk to his car, she opened the passenger door and gently helped him to sit down. After she got him into the car she ran around to the driver side and slid behind the wheel.

She turned toward Dean and asked,"are you ok? You're bleeding."

"I'll be ok, let's get out of here."

"Ok." She said quietly before putting the car in drive and leaving her old house behind.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Chloe drove as fast as she could to her grandparents house. Once she was parked in front of the house, she quickly ran to the passenger side to help Dean out of the car.

"Lean against me, i got you." She told him, as she slowly walked to the front door.

Before she could touch the door knob Sam jerked the door open,"what the hell happened?"

"Taylor happened." Chloe said.

Sam ran to the other side of Dean, they half carried/half dragged him to the living room and laid him on the couch.

While Sam was out of the room getting a first aid kit, Chloe kneeled in front of Dean and grabbed one of his hands,"baby, are you ok?"

He wiped away a few of her tears then said,"I'm ok. How are you doing?"

"Freaking out." She said with a small laugh.

He lightly stroked her cheek,"everything's ok now."

"Did i hear you right earlier? Did you say that you loved me?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, yeah i did. I love you, Chloe." He said smiling.

"I love you too, Dean." She said before leaning down and gently kissing him.

Sam walked back into the room holding the first aid kit, Chloe moved aside so he could patch Dean up.

"Is there anything i can do?" She asked Sam.

"You can go grab some towels." Sam said.

Chloe ran upstairs to the bathroom. With trembling hands she grabbed some towels off of the top shelf above the toilet. When she turned around she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, leaning in close to the mirror, she noticed she looked different. Then she glanced down and noticed her hands stopped trembling. She looked back up at the mirror with a evil smile.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

"What the hell happened, Dean?" Sam asked him, as he bandaged up the small cut on his cheek then added,"I thought you were just going to go get Chloe, next thing i know you come back all bloody and bruised."

"Taylor possessed Chloe. Taylor was going to kill her." Dean said softly, as his eyes filled with tears at the thought of losing her.

"So, that's how she does it huh? Taylor possesses someone then forces them to kill?" Sam asked.

"Yep, that's how she killed Chloe's family and the others. We have to stop this bitch, Sammy, now." Dean said, as he sat up on the couch.

"Whoa, wait. Shouldn't you take it easy first, Chloe should be back down here soon and we'll come up with a plan."

"Where is she anyway? It doesn't take that long to get towels." Dean said.

Suddenly they heard a car roar to life outside. Sam and Dean looked at each other with wide worried eyes.

"Was that my car?" Dean asked, as Sam ran to look out the window to see the impala flying up the driveway.

"Yes it was. What the hell?" Sam asked.

"She's still possessed." Dean said with a worried look.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-I hope this part isn't to confusing. While Chloe is possessed by Taylor, they're going to be talking to each other. *spoiler-Like in Swan Song when Sam and Lucifer were talking to each other in the mirror, that's where i got the idea for this scene-end spoiler.* The things Taylor says will be in regular print and the things Chloe says will be in italic._

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Chloe/Taylor walked back into the empty house and smiled,"that asshole thought he could take you away from me Chloe, but i have more fun things planned for you."

She grabbed the sharp kitchen knife she took from Jacob's house out of her pocket and walked into the bathroom. She looked into the small mirror and smiled,"ok Chloe, here's what we are going to do."

"First, you're going to call that sexy husband of yours and make him come over here. Next we'll kill him then lastly you will kill yourself, don't worry i'll help you." Taylor said with a laugh.

_"No, no i won't call him. I'm not going to let you hurt him."_ Chloe said.

"Sorry Chloe, this is not up for discussion. You WILL call him and you WILL kill him. It's that simple."

_"No and you can't make me."_

Taylor laughed,"can't I? I can make you do whatever i want. So, call him or else?"

_"Or else what? You'll kill me? Go ahead bitch."_

Taylor laughed again,"no, there are others things i can do to you."

"Like this." Taylor said before stretching her left arm out. With the knife in her right hand, she laid the blade up against her forearm.

"You still not going to call?" Taylor asked.

_"No"_ Chloe said forcefully.

"Suit yourself." Taylor said, as she pressed down on the blade and made a small cut on her arm.

"How about now?" Taylor asked again.

_"Screw you, I'm not calling anyone."_

Taylor sighed,"fine, I can do this all night. I've got nothing better to do."

Taylor made a couple of deep cuts on her arm and smiled as Chloe screamed on the inside.

"I could put a stop to this, if you'll just make the call."

_"No."_ Chloe cried.

Taylor laid the blade against her skin again ready to make a cut, till Chloe's cellphone rang. Taylor grabbed the phone and looked to see who was calling.

She smiled,"Well, speak of the devil."

She hit the green talk button and started faking crying,"Dean? Where are you? I'm so scared."

"Cut the crap Taylor, i know it's you." Dean said.

She smiled,"can't fool you huh?"

"No, how did you possess Chloe again?"

Taylor sighed,"I never left, your stupid claim of love pushed me aside enough for her to take back over, for a short time of course."

"I'm going to get you out for good, then I'm going to send you straight to hell." Dean threatened.

Taylor laughed,"you can't stop me Dean, if you hurt me, you'll be hurting wifey. Now, why don't you come back over here and play with us."

"Don't worry, I'm on the way." He said before hanging up the phone.

Taylor smiled and looked in the mirror again,"now, was that so hard?"

_"I still won't let you hurt him. I will take control of myself again and stop you."_

Taylor laughed then said sarcastically,"sure, whatever you want to believe. What do you say we have a little bit more fun till hubby gets here?"

Taylor grabbed the knife with her left hand and started slicing up her right arm, smiling the whole time as Chloe screamed.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Dean slammed on the brakes in front of the house and jumped out of the car with Sam following him. Dean ran over to the impala and opened the trunk. He grabbed all the supplies they would need then threw the bag at Sam.

"Alright, let's go over the plan one more time." Dean said.

"We storm in the house and throw holy water at Chloe's body, while Taylor is screaming in pain from the holy water, I'll exercise the spirit out." Sam said.

"Right, now as soon as that bitch is out of Chloe, you grab her and ran like hell out of the house. I'll run downstairs to salt and burn the body. No matter what happens, keep Chloe out of the house." Dean said.

Sam nodded,"ok, let's go."

Dean counted to three in his head before running into the house with Sam. When the front door slammed open Taylor spun around to face them. Before she could open her mouth to speak, the brothers threw holy water in her face. Taylor screamed and fell to the floor.

"Now, Sammy." Dean yelled.

Sam grabbed a book out of the bag and begin yelling Latin at Taylor. While Sam was busy doing that, Dean ran down to the basement. He poured salt on Taylor's bones, then poured lighter fluid on her bones and the whole basement floor. Upstairs she was rolling on the floor, crying in pain, she threw her head back and screamed. While her mouth was opened, a white smoke came out of her mouth. Once all the smoke was gone, Chloe coughed and looked up at Sam.

"Chloe? Is it you now?" Sam asked.

"Yes." She coughed again.

"Good, let's get the hell out of here." He said, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the floor. As soon as her feet hit the floor, Sam dragged her out of the house.

Once outside, Sam looked down at her cut up arms,"are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Where's Dean?" Chloe asked with a worried look.

"He's salting and burning the bones. He'll be out soon."

They both turned and looked at the house while waiting for Dean to run out.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Dean grabbed his zippo lighter out of his front pant pocket and opened it, before he could light it, Taylor's ghost appeared in front of him.

"Uh-uh, i can't let you do that." She said before throwing Dean across the room. As he fell hard against the floor, the lighter flew out of his hand.

He quickly stood up and grabbed the lighter off of the floor. She appeared in front of him again and blocked him from the trunk filled with her bones.

"I told you, i can't let you destroy me. If you can't get to my bones then you can't burn it."

He ran his hand over the lighter to strike it, the bright flame rose high as he threw it toward the wooden trunk.

"I'll just burn up the whole damn room. Good-bye bitch." He said, as he ran toward the basement stairs.

With a flick of her wrist she slammed the basement door shut before he could get to it.

"If I'm going up in flames, so are you." She said with a evil grin.

Dean grabbed the doorknob to open the door, but the door wouldn't budge. He turned around coughing as the flame covered the whole basement floor and started raising up the walls. Taylor screamed as she burst into flames and disappeared, Dean was relieved Taylor's spirit was gone for good. The victory was short lived as he looked around the basement covered in flames, with a worried looked, he wondered how he was going to get out.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Chloe grabbed Sam's arm and pointed toward the house when she noticed flames in the basement. They watched in horror as the flames moved up to the first floor of the house.

"Where is he? Sam, where is he?" She yelled.

Suddenly the whole house was engulfed in flames, as the windows burst from the heat, Chloe screamed for Dean and ran toward the house.

Sam wrapped a arm around her waist to stop her from running any further.

"Sam, let go of me. We have to save him." She yelled.

"He told me, no matter what, don't let you go into the house." Sam explained.

"I don't give a damn, let go of me now." She yelled again, as she tried to wiggle out of his arms.

She screamed Dean's name and burst into tears, as the burning house collapsed. Sam wrapped his arms around her to comfort her as she sobbed. A few seconds later he released her and wiped away a few of his own tears. More tears filled his eyes, when he thought of spending the rest of his life without his big brother.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- Did Dean get out in time? Or will Chloe and Sam have to live without him? Keep reading to find out. Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing and adding :)_


	18. Chapter 18

_a/n-this is not a new chapter, i just made some changes, added a few things and re-posted it one chapter at a time. I apologize for any confusion._

**Chapter 18**

Chloe turned her head away from the house as the tears streamed down her face. When she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, she quickly turned her head. She shouted with joy when she saw Dean walking away from the house, Sam turned his head toward the house and broke into a huge grin when he saw his brother walking away from the fire, unharmed. Chloe ran to him and jumped into his arms, he wrapped his arms around her and held her body close to his as her feet dangled inches above the ground.

"You're alive." She cried.

"I told you, you'll never lose me." He said before kissing her passionately.

After her feet were back on the ground, she pulled away from him slightly to ran her hands over his face and through his hair.

"It's really you, you're ok." She said happily.

He pulled her body close and held her tightly against him,"Yes, baby. It's me, I'm ok."

She kissed him quickly before grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the cars and Sam.

"Thank God, you're ok." Sam said, as he tightly hugging his brother.

Dean slapped him on the back and said,"can't get rid of me that easy, Sammy."

"How the hell did you get out?" Sam asked him.

"I honestly don't know. The last thing i remember was the whole basement was on fire, then i woke up outside while the house was collapsing."

"Maybe when the windows shatter, the force knocked you out of the house?" She suggested.

"Whatever the reason, I'm just glad to be alive." Dean said before grabbing Chloe and kissing her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

While they are making out, Sam turned his head to the side and sigh dramatically,"do you two really have to do that in front of me?"

Dean punched him playfully in the shoulder and said,"hey, I almost died, can't i kiss my wife?"

Sam laughed as he walked to the impala and sat behind the wheel.

After another quick kiss, Chloe laughed as she looked at the car they drove to the house,"I see you stole one of grandpa's cars."

"Hey, you stole my car and i needed a way to get to you." He said grinning.

"Uh-huh, any excuse to drive a expensive sports car."

He walked over to the solid black Porsche then said,"but, i got to admit. I love this car."

"I'm sure grandpa won't mind that you drove it, i mean after all he did kill someone and hid it for years. So, he'll get over it." She said sarcastically before kissing him softly.

Sam poked his head out of the car window and said,"I just made a call to the fire department, anonymously of course. We better get out of here."

They all jumped in separate cars and drove away, with the burning house in the rear view mirror.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

A few minutes later, they walked into her grandparent's house. Chloe locked the door then headed for the living room with the brothers following her.

"Wow, i can't believe it's finally over." She said with a smile.

Sam pointed to the couch then said to Chloe,"sit down and I'll patch up your arms."

As he left the room to get a first aid kit, she looked down at her arms and said,"I forgot all about the cuts."

Dean grabbed her arms and looked at the cuts for the first time,"damn, what did that bitch do to you?"

"It was her way of punishing me for not calling you."

"Next time a psycho bitch is slicing you up, call me. You don't have to protect me Chloe, but I'll always be there to protect you, ok?"

"Ok." She said quietly before kissing him, Sam walked into the room and cleared his throat.

"I swear you two are like horny rabbits or something." Sam mumbled, as he walked further into the room.

Chloe and Dean laughed as they sat down beside each other on the couch, Sam sat on the other side of Chloe and started putting ointment on her cuts.

"So, what all did you find out from reading grandpa's files?" She asked.

"Jacob had a affair with Taylor for five years." Sam said.

"Wow, five years? I wonder if that's why she killed every five years?" She wondered out loud.

Dean shrugged,"could be."

"How much do you remember when you were possessed by her?" Sam asked.

"Only bits and pieces." She said.

"Well,Taylor become pregnant by Jacob and thought he would leave his wife for her. Not only would he not leave his wife, he broke up with her, so she threatened to tell Rose. They got into a huge fight and he accidentally shot her." Sam said.

"I guess that's when he went to his friends for help?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was. Once that was taken care of he thought his secret was hidden forever, but years later when he found out ghost were real, he worried that her spirit would come back to spill his secret. So, he asked your dad and his newly pregnant wife, your mom, to move into the house. He asked your dad to report any weird things that happened in the house." Sam said.

"So, wait. He used my parents to see if Taylor was still around? That dick." Chloe said getting angry.

"Yeah, i guess so. But, after he realized Taylor's ghost wasn't there, he decided to raise her spirit and destroy her once and for all. That's when everything went wrong and you know the rest." Sam said.

"Wow, poor Taylor." Chloe said.

Dean blinked his eyes and looked at her like she was crazy,"poor Taylor? That crazy bitch killed your parents, grandpa and more. She also almost killed me and you tonight. I say screw Taylor."

"Of course what she did was wrong, but she was young and in love. Grandpa took advantage of her, then left her when she needed him the most. Not to mention he killed her and keep it hidden. No wonder she was pissed, so yes i hate her for what she did, but i also kind of feel bad for her. I think the real bad person was grandpa, he started all of this. He might not have pulled the trigger, but he is the one responsible for mom and dad's death." She said with a tear in her eye.

She angrily wiped away the tear then whispered,"I guess i should be careful about what i wish for huh? I think i got more than i bargained for."

Dean wiped away the tear and softly kissed her forehead,"why don't we go get some sleep, you've had a emotional day."

She nodded her head as Sam finished wrapping her arm with gauze, when he was done she stood up and told him 'thanks'. Chloe and Dean mumbled 'night' to Sam before heading upstairs to her bedroom. Once they were laying in bed, Dean wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. She rested her forehead against his and sighed happily.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

Chloe felt her body relax as she slipped into a deep sleep with a smile on her face.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

The next morning Dean was woken up by Chloe tossing and turning, she was moaning like she was in pain and breathing heavy.

Dean gently shook her,"Chloe, Chloe, wake up."

She gasp and snapped her eyes open, when she saw Dean leaning over her, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down on top of her.

He held her trembling body and looked into her eyes,"are you ok? What's wrong baby?"

"I dreamed...I dreamed you didn't make it out of the house." She said quietly, as tears filled her eyes.

He softly kissed her,"I made it out, I'm ok."

"I don't know what i would do if i had lost you. I had never been so scared before in life when i saw that house on fire and i knew you were in it." She said, as the tears fell down her face.

He wiped away her tears before kissing her again,"I know what you mean, when Taylor put that gun to your head, i was terrified i was going to lose you."

She sniffed and gave him a small smile,"somehow we made it out alive and it made me realize that i want to spend every minute of my life with you."

"I want that too." He said with a smile.

He raised up and leaned on his arm while pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. She ran her hand through his hair before pulling his head down and kissing him. He ran his hand down her side till he reached the bottom of her shirt, he pushed her shirt up over her stomach. He kissed her lips one last time before moving his head over her stomach. She gasp in surprise when he softly kissed her stomach, he smiled against skin before kissing her stomach again. She bit her lower lip and moaned as he kissed down to her belly button. He grabbed onto her light blue panties, but before he could pull them down, there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Hey, you two awake?" Sam's muffled voice asked through the door.

Chloe and Dean sighed in frustration and mumbled,'damn it, Sam' at the same time.

"Yeah, we're awake." Chloe yelled.

"You got a visitor downstairs." He said.

"Alright, I'll be right down." She yelled.

She looked at Dean and laughed,"Sam, really has some bad timing."

He laughed before kissing her quickly,"yes, he does."

She climbed out of bed and threw on a pair of blue jean pants then said,"to be continued."

She blow him a kiss before walking out of the room and running down the stairs. When she made to the bottom, she saw Kaylee standing in the doorway talking to Sam.

Chloe took a deep breath before walking to the door and standing beside Sam.

Kaylee looked at her bandaged arms and gasped,"what happened?"

Chloe glanced at Sam nervously,"I...um...i fell...on some barb wire...out back...in the woods." She lied, badly.

"Oh ok." Kaylee said before giving her a small smile and asked,"can we talk?"

"I'll leave you two alone." Sam said before walking into the kitchen.

"Sure." Chloe said, as she walked outside and leaned against the black railing that went around the front of the house.

Kaylee shut the door then stood beside Chloe,"I came by to tell you, I'm sorry."

Chloe turned her head to look at her,"It's ok, you were grieving."

"I don't mean just that. I knew Chloe, i knew the truth about Nick."

"What?" Chloe asked with a surprise look.

Kaylee took a deep breath before continuing,"I knew he raped you, he use to brag about it all the time. I am so sorry i didn't back you up."

"Well, he was very manipulative."

"I know you probably thought, 'why do i stay with him?' I guess a part of me was hoping one day he would..."

"Change,"Chloe finished for her then added,"yeah, i use to hope for that too."

"You forgive me?" Kaylee asked her with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, i forgive you. But, only cause i know how Nick was. You never stood a chance in leaving him, even if you wanted to."

"I know i have no right to ask, but can you do me a favor?" Kaylee asked.

"What?"

"Can you forgive mom? She has been so upset since you two last talked."

Chloe took a deep breath,"that's a little harder to forgive. You don't understand."

"Don't be mad, but i knew about that too."

"Is there anything you don't know?" Chloe asked.

Kaylee gave her a small smile,"Sorry."

"When did you find out?" Chloe asked.

"Years ago, i read mom's diary once. Since i invaded her privacy i could never say anything, cause i was scared i would get in trouble. Even though i knew your dad did a bad thing to your mom, i was always kind of happy that he was my dad too. I loved the thought that you were my real sister, just like we had always hoped."

Chloe smiled,"yeah, i guess that's the only good thing about the affair."

"I know it might take awhile, but i do hope you forgive her. She has always loved you like her own."

Chloe sighed,"tell your mom, i might not forgive her today, but i will one day."

Kaylee smiled,"that's all she hopes for. Well, i need to get back to that awful house."

"What house? Your house?"

"Yeah, did you know i didn't even pick it out? Nick did, i hated the house. Now, I'm the one stuck with it."

"Hey, i have a idea," Chloe said before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a set of keys, she tossed them to Kaylee.

"What is this?" She asked after she caught the keys.

"Why don't you stay here?" Chloe said, as she pointed to the house.

"Really?" Kaylee asked shocked.

"Yeah, I'm going to be on the road with the guys and it would be nice to know someone i trusted was staying here."

Kaylee looked up at the huge house with wide eyes,"I always loved this place. I've got so many great memories in this house."

Chloe smiled,"So do i."

Kaylee threw her arms around Chloe and gave her a big hug,"thanks, Lo"

"You're welcome, little sis." She said smiling.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

After her talk with Kaylee, Chloe walked back into her bedroom. Dean was standing by the bed, folding his clothes and putting them in his bag. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, you." She said.

"Hey," Dean lightly touched her bandage arm then asked,"does it hurt?"

She let go of his waist and stood in front of him,"yeah, a little."

He brought her arm up to his mouth and softly kissed it,"I'm sorry."

She laid her hands on either side of his face and looked into his eyes,"you have nothing to apologize for, ok?"

"Ok." He said before kissing her.

After a few minutes of kissing, she pulled away and sat on the bed, beside his bag then asked,"what are you packing for? Do we have a new case?"

"No, just figured since Taylor's gone we would head out of town, if you're ready."

She walked over to her closet and opened the door. Reaching in, she pulled out her bag, full of clothes. She sat her bag down beside his on the bed.

"I've been ready to leave." She said smiling.

He laughed as he threw a folded up shirt in his bag before zipping it up.

Once that was done, he turned toward her and smiled,"plus, i had a idea."

"What?"

He looked around her room,"well, from looking at your room, i can tell you love the beach. So, since we're not far from the coast, i figured we could take a trip to the beach."

She smiled,"really?"

"Yeah, and i figured while we were there, maybe we could, i dunno, get remarried."

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

He pulled a single diamond ring out of his front pocket, it was white gold and princess cut, her favorite.

"Yes i am." He said, as he held the ring in front of her.

She looked at him then looked at the floor with her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, come on. Do i have to?" He asked.

She smiled,"If you want me to say yes, you do."

Dean got down on one knee and grabbed her left hand,"Chloe Penelope James, will you marry me, again?"

"Of course i will." She said with a huge smile across her face.

As soon as Dean stood up, she jumped into his arms. He holded her tight and kissed her passionately.

After the kiss, she looked into his eyes and said happily,"come on, let's go get married."

** The End**

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- Well that's the end, if you want to read more about Chloe, Dean and Sam then read the sequel 'Till Death Do Us Part'. Big thanks to Lady OD, JJ-Jefferu, sam and dean crazy ass wrench, groovinontheinside, RICE20, bjq, ThisSideorTheOther and sam riggs for all the reviews. Also thanks to everyone reading and adding :)_


End file.
